Bella's Choice
by wanderingdarkness
Summary: When Bella hurt herself on her birthday Jasper managed one bite that would change her life forever. Edward ends up hating the both of them because of the bond they share and leave. Ooc non canon couplings
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hi Everyone! This is Wandering and it's my first story I'm posting on the site. **

As the Darkness consumed her mind and body all Bella could think of was the pain. The soul wrenching, heart stopping pain. Just moments before she was being forced to celebrate her birthday with the people that she loved most in the world and now. Just pain. A simple paper cut was all it took. As soon as, Jasper smelled that one drop of scarlet temptation his mind was filled with bloodlust and answered the siren's call. Although Edward and Emmett managed to pull him off he still managed one bite. When Bella felt his teeth break skin on her neck she knew. As with James before the mind numbing pain began but this time she took it with almost an acceptance and managed to say, " I want this Edward please don't try to stop the change."

He bent his head and looked into her eyes with his amber ones and saw the answer in them. She wanted to be his for eternity and nothing was going to change her mind.

"She wants this to happen Edward, we will need to figure out a way to explain this and make arrangements to leave Forks immediately," Carlisle's calm voice broke trough his reverie.

Carlisle and Esme's faces reflected the same emotion and Edward heard their minds beginning to race. They were joyous that their youngest would have his mate but knew the price it would come with. Edward with the greatest of care picked Bella's writhing body up off the floor and carried her to his room. Placing her on the chaise that he would read on into the night he stroked the sweated dampened hair off her face and began his vigil over her.

Downstairs Jasper's hunger began to ease as Bella's change deepened. Carlisle and Esme entered the room where their children were waiting for news. The news that Edward had saved Bella again.

"Edward did not stop Bella's change this time," Carlisle stated simply. The looks on the faces of the other vampires were of joy and in one case extreme anger. Rosalie hissed at her family and stormed out of the room. Edward shuddered when he felt the seething hatred flowing through her mind. A door slammed upstairs and he knew the fight was only just beginning. Rosalie had always been against Bella's change and now to be faced with it. She was Broken. Not in body but in mind. Rosalie the consummate beauty was never really threatened by Bella, however, she saw what she missed after Royce and his band of fiends had taken her life and spirit from her. A chance to not have to live this damnnedable life, a chance to have the one thing that had burned in her mind, a child.

Edward hearing Rose's thoughts felt a grave need to go to his sister. He promised Bella though to never leave her side again. He truly couldn't leave at her greatest hour of need. They would have all eternity to try and make things up to Rose.


	2. Feelings

**So I had some more in my mind and decided to post a second chapter today. Thank you for reading or reviewing it means alot to me**. **I will have bella waking up in the next chapter don't worry. Also I dont own twilight or any of the characters....Stephanie meyers does...BOO!**

As Bella lay writhing on the couch all of Edward's thoughts turned to how to make Jasper pay for what he did. All of his plans for the future were wrecked and the one black sheep of the family was the cause. In truth Jasper had never really fit in with the rest of the Coven. Whether it was his seeming lack of restraint or his somewhat sordid past it was just like trying to fit the wrong piece into a puzzle in Edward's opinion. Sure Jasper loves Alice and he would hate to see her go but this was the final straw.

Although Edward had made the promise to let Bella be changed after graduation he wanted to do it himself. Like their marriage it would bond them together for all of eternity. He silently promised himself and his beloved that Jasper would pay for what he did for them.

"Please make it stop, it burns, please kill me," ripped out of Bella's mouth in an agonizing lament breaking into Edward's reverie.

Edward turned sharply to look at her and stroked her sweating forehead. He lowered his face to her and lightly brushed her jaw line with his cold lips and whispered into her ears, "If I could take the pain away my Bella I would, for your pain is mine just as our happiness is only for each other. You will endure this and I will be here when you wake up and forever."

This seemed to calm Bella's pain a bit as she stopped struggling against the agony. Her breathing began to slow as night turned into day which faded into twilight into the third and final day.

The house that was normally so calm and peaceful was wracked by despair and agony as Bella fought to make it through the change. Esme had locked herself in her studio and was painting the images of a child she had lost and for the girl who would be with them forever now. Carlisle tried to go to work and maintain appearances all the while consoling Charlie because Bella's remains had been turned to ash in the fiery car crash that had taken his only daughters life. How hard it had been for Alice and Emmett to go and push Bella's truck into a tree then drop the match that had made the scene completely charred and unidentifiable. All but the hulking shell of what was once her beloved truck and her humanity.

During all the chaos there was one person missing from the scene. Rose surveyed everyone with a haughty look and realized her twin was missing. Listening hard she realized that he was not consoling Alice in the kitchen where dry sobs were cleaving her body apart trying to force the tears, that would never fall, to pour down her alabaster skin. He was missing, his abilities making it impossible for him to be in the house with so much anger, hurt, and the feeling of betrayal almost forced down his throat by the rest of the family. Rose almost felt sympathy for him yet she knew what his actions meant. That the family would have to yet move again and this time to Alaska because who could have a newborn running around a town with people ready to be killed. She blamed the rest of the family for the events of the past few days. If only they had maintained a distance like she did.


	3. The pull of a heart

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers however I do own a lovely real Ducati and I love it...almost as much as I love to write. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. I appreciate it more then you know :)**

Off in the distance a lone rider on a black steel horse roared away from his home. Jasper hugged his body lower to his Ducati Streetfighter S and gunned the engine taking turns at a speed that most humans would faint and die at. He was driving his favorite bike to take his mind off the agony he was experiencing in his house. Well the Cullen's house, after what he did it couldn't be his home anymore could it? There was always the matter of Alice he would have to address she probably hated him at this point anyway. All he could think about was the look on Bella's face when he attacked her like some wild animal. The look of sheer terror and confusion. Although he had only gotten on bite it was the most heavenly taste of his whole existence. As he navigated the narrow mountain roads a spasm of absolute pain shot through his body.

This pain was worse then anything he had ever felt with Maria. Not even when the newborns had turned and attacked their makers. Maker. Him. Maria and the others were conveniently never around when the newborns were getting restless just leaving it to him. As another tremor seemed to pull him into the darkness he abandoned his bike on the side of the road. Jasper felt a pull to take him back to the Cullen's dread filling his every fiber of being. And so he ran, and would run until he got back and was by her side. Wait, whose side? Jasper had never felt pain like this before. It filled his body yet it wasn't his. However, there was no one around to transfer their pain to his, Whose pain was he feeling from so far away?

As Jasper raced across their perfectly kept lawn the pain got worse and worse. He got to the back door and saw his family huddled on the couches with looks of grief on their faces. Then he saw the one person he wasn't expecting in a chair looking at the fireplace. Edward was not upstairs taking care of Bella. Rage filled Jaspers mind, he knew that he was responsible for everyone's pain but why was Edward not taking care of the most precious thing that the family had. Their singular connection to the real human world. Jasper slid the back door open and immediately Alice was in his arms dry sobbing.

Automatically he stroked the back of her head and silently asked Edward the question no one else had been able to get him to answer.

"Why are you down here? Is Bella okay?", he screamed in his mind.

Edward just shook his head and projected all his sadness to Jasper. Jasper felt a hand on his arm and turned and looked into the depths of Carlisle's topaz eyes.

"You need to come upstairs with me Jasper I need your help with Bella", he said.

"What!! Why me?! Why isn't Edward with her? THIS WHOLE MESS IS MY FAULT!" Jasper raged back.

"Jasper we've all forgiven you in our own ways except for Edward. We understand the call of Bella's Blood and how hard it was for you." Carlisle ran his hand through his impeccable blonde hair, "We've come to a consensus as a family that it wasn't your fault, you not only had to fight with your own blood lust but with the lust of 6 other vampires as well."

A look of realization dawned on Jasper's face. "You mean all this time that I've been with you I've been feeling not only my bloodlust but everyone elses as well?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

Carlisle nodded his head and all the other members of the family looked ashamed of themselves. But for the first time he felt acceptance and real love radiating off most of them.

Alice was the first one to speak, " I'm sorry Jazz all this time we've blamed you and your inability to control yourself but it's been us pulling you down all along."

Jasper moved across the room and wrapped Alice and Esme in a hug as they were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Edward turned his head and glared at the trio before saying in a gruff voice that did not belong this him, " This is all well and good, but did we not forget about something very important? My love is upstairs suffering and calling for another and we're down here having a warm family moment." He all but growled the last few words in Carlisle's direction.

"Oh yes, Jasper, Bella has been calling your name for the last few hours and we think it would be wise if you went to her. We don't understand why but her pain had increased rather than decreased. We were just about to go out and search for you," Carlisle stated with a doctors command in his voice.

Jasper realizing what had just been said blurred up the stairs to Bella's side. It felt like there was a chain pulling him towards Edward's door. He gently turned the knob and looked aghast at what he saw. The slight brunette was writhing in agony on Edwards floor having fallen off the couch, her pajamas were drenched in sweat and her hair was a tangled mess. In what should have a been a horrendous time for her she was left alone. Left by the one who called himself her mate and her love. A growl ripped through Jasper's chest as he thought about Edward leaving her alone like the pathetic excuse for a man he is.

He gently picked her up and placed her back on the couch smoothing the hair away from her face in the process. Bella sighed gently and relaxed into his arms. Jasper felt confused by what was happening but it seemed the pull was from Bella to him all along. As he made to leave a hand shot out and gripped his wrist with sheer power. "Please, no." Jasper wasn't sure if he had actually heard the voice or if it was all his imagination the hand was a reality though. He settled him to stay with Bella until her change was complete. It made sense anyway he did this to her so he should help her through it. And so resolved her placed a tender kiss on her forehead not noticing the pair of eyes peering in through the crack in the door.


	4. Awakened

**Im so glad that there are people enjoying my humble little story. No Jazz and Bella won't instantly fall in love and leave their respective mates. Enjoy and please don't judge me for my redneck phrases that will be dropping into the story. I can't help it if my and Jazz and good Southerners.**

Esme backed up against the wall after what she saw. Bella, Edward's Bella being tenderly taken care of by Jasper. Alice had always said that she and Jasper were not to be forever rather a crossroads in each others lives. But could this really be happening? Alice raced up the stairs and almost ran Esme over in her haste to get to Bella's side.

"She's going to wake up in 3 minutes!!" Alice screeched into the house as the rest of the family followed quickly behind her.

As they opened the door a sight shocked everyone into silence. Bella's head cradled in Jasper's lap beginning to stir from her change. He was leaning over her murmuring reassurances and sending waves of sheer happiness to her.

"I can't believe you" Edward hissed at a low decibel, "She's MY BELLA and you have no right to touch her after what you did to her you, you animal."

Jasper recoiled from Bella as though he had been struck as her hands scrambled to pull him back to her side unconsciously.

"Last I checked YOU were the one who left her while she was in pain, stop being so damn masochistic for once and let her heal," Jasper said with venom in his voice.

A small sound behind him had everyone's attention. It was Bella she was beginning to wake up and realize her surroundings. Rose and Alice rushed to her side as she rubbed her forehead. "What happened guys, where is Charlie? Did I fall again?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes. They were scarlet.

"Bella you cut yourself and Jasper bit you and asked us not to stop the change," Edward told her as he rushed to her side pushing a disgruntled Rosalie out of the way.

Her eyes widened in shock as the memories came pouring back to her. She looked frantically around the room and her eyes landed on Jasper. Carlisle placed himself between the two lest Bella attack in a rage. But the emotions in the room emanating off of Bella were not of anger but of sheer joy and excitement.

"Does that mean I can stay with you guys forever??? I don't have to leave or you won't leave me!?," Bella's voice was filled with enthusiasm and glee.

"Bells don't worry were aren't going anywhere at least until they let me have a crack at wrestling with the newborn," Emmett grinned sardonically across the room. "Aren't you hungry anyways can I take you hunting the first time I know where we can find some bears."

Bella giggles at how cute her looked with the pleading look on his face and before she could answer Edward cut in. "She's my love I believe I WILL be taking her hunting for the first time."

"But, but she's my lil sis and I just…" Emmett began and trailed off as he saw the look on Edwards face.

"STOP!!!" Bella shouted. "It's my first hunting trip and I'd like to go with Esme, Rose, and Alice because you guys have way to much testosterone and I don't think that will help my hunting instincts if you keep getting angry."

"Bella…" Edward tried to interject.

"NO Edward so unless you guys are gonna whip 'em out and compare sizes I think I'm going to go and try to bag me a deer." she said

On that note everyone starting cracking up and the tension in the room was broken for the time being. The girls filed out of the room after Edward captured Bella for a kiss while glaring at Jasper over her shoulder. He released her and walked to the stereo and sat down to find a CD. The rest of the men walked back to the living room to wait for their mates to return with Edward's Bella. The elephant in the room being whether or not she would stay Edwrd's now that she's changed.


	5. The Hunt

**Thank you guys so much for reading a reviewing my humble little story. I really appreciate the feedback and the encouragement from ya'll. Im also glad to see some of you picked up on a little humor I dropped in at the boys expense last chapter. This is gonna be an all ladies chapter but more Bell-Edward-Jasper-Alice drama will be coming soon. Also Im a good southern gal but for those of you who aren't here some help for this chapter.**

**A doe is a female deer**

**A Buck is a Male deer**

**When hunter refer to "points" It means how many tips on the antler there are on a mature buck. It is a matter of pride among hunters to see who can get the "most points" on a hunting trip. Just wanted to share a little of my knowledge with you. Also I mean come on Jasper is a good ole boy at heart anyway!! **

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does. But I do own a pickup truck :)  
**

As the women ran away from the house Rose began laughing uncontrollably in her mind while remembering the looks on their men's faces when Bella actually stood up for her self. Not just for herself but to Edward of all people. Alice turned and saw the look of suppressed laughter etched on Rose's lovely feature and had to know the joke.

"Rose what is so funny that even Esme is outrunning you to a hunt?" she inquired while dashing backwards.

"Ju-just the look on Edward's face when he realized he might not be dealing with meek little Bella anymore," Rose gasped out, "also wasn't Emmett's face priceless when she told them to 'whip em out' he looked like he was gonna die right there since its his 'baby bells' saying stuff like that."

Bella smirked as she listened to the exchange and suddenly realized how loud the sound of the forest were. A raccoon drinking from a stream, a twig snapping in the wind, and the glorious sound of a deer's heart beating. Catching the scent in the air she dashed off to try and take her first kill. With her quarry soon in sight Bella relied on her inborn instincts to take it down. As she stalked around the doe venom began coating her teeth as she tried not to make a single sound that could alert her prey to her presence.

Coming up behind the doe out of the range of her vision Bella pounced through the air and landed on its back deftly breaking it's spine with a sharp cracking sound and therefore paralyzing it. Bella lowered her head to its warm pulsing neck and sank her razor sharp teeth into its jugular. The pleasure of the kill over came Bella's mind as the sweet burgundy blood washed over her tongue and coated the back of her throat as she began to drain it completely. Her hand dug into the doe's sides and the bloodlust filled her mind. Her fingers were gripping the tawny fur that was almost a perfect match to what her new eye color would eventually become. The smells, tastes and sound overpowered her senses as the kill was the only thing important at that moment. She looked up for a moment with sheer ecstasy in her eyes and saw the other three women watching her with approval stamped on their faces.

As soon as she realized the blood flow had stemmed to a trickle Bella stood up and wiped her mouth. As she looked down realizing she was a bloody muddy mess and the resulting wardrobe change in the future she decided that this seemed like a second nature to her.

"Are you still hungry dear?" Esme quietly inquired of her daughter.

"I think I could do with one more tonight please if you don't mind staying out here with me," Bella replied with a hopeful tone.

"We'll stay until you are completely satisfied," Alice stated firmly then destroyed all semblance of being serious when she gushed, " Oh Bella you were so good for the first time and then when we get home we'll get you changed and showered; and then tomorrow we'll go shopping for a whole new look for Vamp Bella."

Bella sighed internally but she knew better then try to fight with Alice on the issue of clothing. As she thought about the torture to face her tomorrow she caught a scent in the air. It was different from the deer she had just taken. It seemed right and very appetizing. She shot the others a look before she took off at a easy jog to see what was producing this wonderful smell. As she approached she realized she heard voices. Human voices. She came upon a clearing and saw 3 boys her age in hiking gear setting up tents and building a fire. As Alice, Emse, and Rose rushed up behind her fearing the worst she turned to them and saw the despair in their eyes.

"Don't worry they smell good to me but I don't want them," Bella stated simply before running into the woods trailing the scent of another deer. The three women were left behind in utter shock. A newborn who didn't want human blood? There was seriously something wrong in the picture and they lagged behind Bella shooting glances at each other. They found Bella toying with a large buck.

"Hey Bella," Rose said, "You know that's a 14 pointer and Emmett only bagged a 12 pointer on his first hunting trip. He'll never be able to live with himself if you got a bigger buck."

Bella lost focus for a moment thinking about how upset Emmett would be if his 'little sister' brought in a bigger buck then him and laughed. She then refocused on the task at hand and pounced on the deer neatly killing him and draining him. After she was sated she picked up the carcass and looked at the others with a grin.

"Lets get this big boy home and show it to my big bro," she said between giggles "Oh Emmett's gonna be so mad he didn't come with us and he's gonna be unbearable when he realizes he's not the king of the mountain anymore"

Bella dashed off into the woods carrying her trophy with the other women trailing behind her laughing hysterically as they tried to picture Emmett's face when they got back. Thank god for photographic vampire memory.


	6. After the Hunt

**Hugs kisses and Venison Jerky to all of you who have read, reviewed or story marked my attempt at writing. A special shout out to NCCHRIS and Alithea Volturi thanks for your reviews. This is mostly a Bella Edward Chapter with very minimal Jasper but whats to come is definitly hinted at. Just a note for you Team Edward fans, he is not going to be portrayed in the best light but I promise I will give him a chance to redeem himself.  
**

**I Don't own twilight. Its not my fault. Stephanie Meyers does. **

**Just a little sidenote. Jacob will be making a few cameos in this but he is NOT a major character in my story. Sorry. Don't hate me.  
**

A rustling sound from the woods had all the men's heads turn towards the glass doors that overlooked the backyard. A hulking figure came out of the shadows which put them on all their defenses. As the figure stepped into the light they realized it was Bella carrying a deer carcass on her back. As she effortlessly walked across the lawn she deposited it on the patio and brushed her hands off with a smug look on her face.

"Yoo-hoo Emmett!" she trilled "I have something I think you would like to see!"

As Emmett rushed out the door the three ladies walked up with their arms around each others shoulders intently looking at Emmett's face to see his reaction. Emmett looked down at the deer carcass in confusion.

"Uhm Bells this is already drained" he said. Then slowly stated with a patronizing look on his face "We. Only. Eat. Animals. That . HAVE. Blood."

"Look a little closer Emmy" she said with glee in her voice.

As she said this Emmett looked down and scratched his head trying to figure out the puzzle. As he got to the antlers his eyes widened in shock and he began to count points on his fingers.

"OH MY GOD 14 points REALLY!!! I am SO PROUD OF YOU," he bellowed scooping her up in his arms and twirling her in a circle.

The backyard filled with laughter as the rest of the family excluding Edward watched the spectacle before them.

"I hate to be a buzz kill dear, but didn't you only get a 12 pointer on your first trip?" Rose asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Wait. WAIT a minute! You're right! Bella, oh we are so going to have to have a hunt-off because I will not take Defeat lying down!" Emmett roared with his chest puffed out like some cocksure sports star.

Bella just laughed and headed inside to get cleaned up. As she walked in through the doors Jasper leaned in and murmured to her, "well done he'll be unbearable for weeks and won't stop until you hunt together darlin'"

As Jasper called her darlin' a certain tingle ran up Bella's spine but she just brushed it off from the thrill of the hunt. She walked up the stairs to Edward's room or was it her room now also? She crept in and saw Edward sprawled out on the couch reading while her lullaby filled the room with serenity. The silence was broken when Edward beautiful voice caressed her ears, "How was your hunt my love, hopefully you are sated."

Bella walked over to him with a smile and sat down at his feet, "It was lovely, only one of the best feelings in the world."

As she leaned into him Bella looked down and realized what a mess she was.

"Edward I am going to take a quick shower and then get changed," she told him "we can talk about the hunt after I'm done?"

"We have all of eternity love." he replied in a voice that would make melted chocolate jealous but something in his face didn't match his words.

As she bent down to kiss him before her shower something felt wrong to her. She felt the love that she had for Edward in her heart but it wasn't that complete me, gut-wrenching feeling she had when she was a human. Pondering this she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Shedding her dirty clothes Bella stepped under the warm spray and began to wash her hair and body. She lathered her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo no doubts compliments of Alice. As the water poured down on her Bella had sometime to reflect on the past few hours and tried to figure out her new feelings towards Edward. She still loved him but it didn't feel right to say that she was in love with him anymore. Shit. Where did that come from? Edward was and always would be her soul mate. They were destined to be. She was his singer. But did everything about him now that they were on equal ground draw her to him? As Bella reached to turn the water off she sensed a presence behind her, turning quickly she noticed Edward watching her through the fog steamed shower walls.

"I'm sorry for startling you, it's just that you looked so beautiful in there with the water cascading down your body," Edward stammered " I only meant to bring you in a robe for when you were done."

Bella grinned at him through the glass and purred, "Well if you like the view so much why don't you come in and join me." sending him the sultriest look she could muster.

"I-I don't think that is a good idea love, I mean you just got changed and well I just don't thinks its safe," he managed to force out while watching Bella lightly caress her naked form while the water still poured down it.

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation, "DAMN IT Edward I'm not fragile human breakable Bella anymore!!"

"I'm sorry it's just not a good move right now my love. It's not your fault its all me," he said and all but ran out of the bathroom leaving a very rejected Bella curled up on the floor of the shower.

As she cried on the floor of the shower all she could think about is how she wanted this change so that she and Edward could be together forever. But with him rejecting her offer of her whole self Bella was confused and very hurt. She understood why they could not take their relationship to another level while she was still human, but she wasn't anymore so why didn't her want her now. As she tortured herself with these thoughts Edward was fleeing the house leaving his family shocked and in disbelief.

As they watched him run off into the forest Alice's face went blank as she had a vision.

_Bella was sobbing on the shower floor naked._

_Jasper sensing her emotions went to the bathroom to figure out what was wrong._

_Bella frantically clinging on to Jasper as he tried to calm her._

_Jasper cradling Bella's naked body in his arms as he carried her to a guest room bed and placed her under the covers feeling a debilitating anguish the whole time._

_Bella refusing to let Jasper leave her as she slipped into an oblivion of heartbreak and rejection._

_Bella staying comatose for a whole day with Jasper by her side. Only coming out of it when Edward returned_

As Alice came out of the vision she knew what must be done. How the threads of her and Jasper's time together were finally unraveling in order for theirs to be tied with someone else. She loved Jasper but wanted true happiness more for the each of them. He knew from the very beginning what could happen because if he hadn't it would have made their lives much harder in the long run. The question is how was Edward going to react once her returned after abandoning her for the second time in 3 days in a great time of need.


	7. The Final Hurt

**Hope you all are enjoying the adventure into the world of Jasper and Bella. Like I said in my previous chapter this might not be a great one for Edward lovers. I have alot of Jasper and Bella in this one I just didn't want to throw them together immediately cause where's the fun in that.**

**I don't own twilight or the characters thats Stephanie Meyers. I don't think I'm responsible enough I might forget to feed the dogs. Or worse Emmett. haha uhm Also In the next few chapters Ill be covering the Jazz x Bella link as well as her relationship with Rose. Charlie will also be leaving soon too.  
**

"JASPER! Get your butt up to Edward's room right now," Alice yelled into the peaceful house.

He came dashing in the room, "What's the matter? Is Bella hurt?"

"No, I just had a vision and she…well she needs you." Alice managed with her voice breaking.

Jasper and Alice's eyes met as he dashed to the foot of the stairs and he saw the agony in them and then realization dawned on him. This was the event in their lives that would bring them apart. But he understood that they were not each others true other halves. But why the connection with Bella? Realizing he had been standing on the bottom stair for 30 seconds Jasper dashed up the stair almost ripping Edward's door off the hinges. Feeling a devastating flood of hopelessness Jasper went into the bathroom to find Bella in the fetal position on the floor of the shower huddling naked and shivering under the spray of the water.

The shivers overtaking her body were not of cold but rather tremors wracking her body as she tried to force the tears out. Jasper strode over to her and opened the shower door and knelt down next to her not minding the water spraying his dry clothing. He brushed Bella's saturated hair out of her face and asked, "What happened?" Just two simple words that would change both of their lives forever.

"H-h-he left me. I all but threw myself at him and he left. He REJECTED ME," the word tearing from Bella's throat in anguish, "I thought he wanted to be with me forever but I couldn't even get him to go to bed with me."

The pain rolling off Bella in waves Jasper gently picked her up in his arms and carried her into the guest room that adjoined hid old room with Alice. He sweetly tucked her under the covers and tried to leave the room. Just like a few hours earlier during her change Bella's hand shot out and with the strength in her body of a newborn she all but dragged him back to the bedside.

"Please Jasper I don't know why but I feel like I need you to be here. Like if you are here then things will get better," she pleaded with him to stay.

Sighing Jasper perched on the edge of the bed and asked "Would you like me to help you calm down?"

"Please," she asked meekly in a voice Jasper had yet to hear her use other then when Edward was being a jerk to her. Jasper sent waves of calm to her in order to send her into an almost catatonic state. One that only he could bring her out of. His mind racing his thoughts returned to Edward. Speaking of the douche bag where was he? Always leaving me to clean up his messes with Bella. She deserved better then that. She deserved to love and have that love reciprocated times 10 in return not to always feel worthless and pathetic. Jasper knew because of his gift that Bella often felt like she had to go above and beyond to please Edward and Edward took full advantage of that. "Bella is special and needs to be told that once in a while, SHE DESERVES ME" Jasper recoiled from his own thoughts in confusion.

As Jasper sat there he tried to analyze what was racing through his mind. A slamming door broke his reverie. Edward was back. And Edward was angry. Pounding footsteps brought an irate bronze haired vampire to the door.

_If you don't calm down before you get in here Edward I cannot be responsible for what Bella and myself do to you_ Jasper thought.

A deep sigh came from outside and the door handle turned. Edward came into the room and rushed to Bella's side gently smoothing the covers along her arm.

"My love I'm back and I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. When Bella didn't stir he turned to Jasper with frantic eyes.

"Don't worry she's just super calm right now I can pull her out of it." Jasper focused on Bella and introduced energy and happiness to the calm he was sending her. She stirred and then looked over at Jasper with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That felt good, almost as good as an afternoon nap. Thank you Jazz."

Sensing a presence on her other side she rolled over and narrowed her gaze at Edward. As Jasper saw her set her sights on Edward he quietly backed out of the room mind reeling with different emotions his and theirs.

"What are you doing here, didn't you leave?" She asked.

"Well I needed some time to-" he started

Bella decided now was the time and broke in.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore," seeing the look on his face she had to make her move "no please don't interrupt me, I love you. I really do. But I don't think we can be together anymore. When Jasper bit me and I asked to be changed you left me. I know it was because I was calling his name but I feel like he fills up a part of me that was missing. I know it sounds corny but once the venom started flowing through my veins I dunno, I felt right for once." She looked sadly into his face and was surprised by what she saw there. Pure unadulterated hatred. His face was almost animalistic in his rage.

"You know what you ungrateful little bitch. I've stood by while you weaseled your way into my family and acted like I loved you. But in actuality I only wanted your blood, I wanted to keep you safe so no one else could have your blood. It made me sick seeing Jasper bite you, he was just toying with his food when you were changing you should have hear him talking about how he wished he could have drained you. He would never want to be with a worthless piece of trash like you. **YOU ARE MINE AND NO ONE ELSE's GET USED TO IT NO ONE ELSE COULD EVER WANT YOU.** ," as he shouted these words at her he turned to her and slammed her across the face with his fist. As the sound of crashing boulders resounded through the room The door flung open wide. An enraged form stood in the doorway chest heaving with a murderous look on their face.


	8. A right index finger

**Since I had so many of ya'll calling for the price of Edward's head don't worry this is going to be a husband beating chapter. Don't hate though because toward the end of my storyline maybe everyone will kiss and makeup but until then….please don't mind the gratuitous violence.**

** Also *fed-ex's a finger to curly dimples* you know whose it is and you deserve it  
**

**Feel Better Johnny's girl!! Im glad my story is keeping you company**

**I don't own Twilight or anything related That Belongs to Stephanie Meyers however I own a delicious slice of pizza and a can of uhm…"soda" yeah soda maybe it's a beer. Ill share it with Jazz though so it's ok. **

The figure in the door turned out to be a Very angry Rosalie. The look on her face would have mad even the most manly of men wet themselves. She stormed in the room and tackled Edward. Bella realizing what was happening rushed to the two wrestling forms.

"Rose, no," she said as she placed her hand on Rose's arm. "Let me do it myself."

As she launched herself into the mix the rest of the family came to the doorway cheering for Rose and Bella. Emmett looked at Jasper and said 10 large on Bella and a limb being taken off first. Jasper smiled and said same but 10 on Rose they shook on it and went back to cheering for the girls.

Bella summoned all her strength and put Edward's head into the dry wall. As he pulled back the wall itself cracked. Bella used this time to take hold of Edward's arm and ripped it from its socket with a satisfying pop. As she threw the arm to the side Emmett starting dancing around and singing "I win I win." He then turned and blew a raspberry at Jasper. Rose grabbed Edwards arm and proceeded to smack him in the face with it, and to everyone's surprise said, "take that you little emo crybaby, I'm sick of you sitting in your room in the dark listening to pathetically sad music and probably wishing you could cut yourself and then compose a lovely piano piece about it."

At that everyone started laughing harder to the point that Alice fell on the floor and Jasper was trying to control his emotions because he was being bombarded with everyone elses'. Bella looked at Rose and asked her to please give her 'Eddies' arm back. She snapped the hand and turned to the crowd at the door with dead seriousness in her face and deadpanned "Break the wrist and walk away." After getting a few more hits and kicks in the now dynamic duo linked arms and left the room.

Emmett feeling the excitement jumped on the bed and bellowed, "And now the the future heavyweight champeeeeeeooonnnnn of the World Emmett "The Grizz" Mccarty" and body slammed a prone Edward who was trying to protect his head.

Emmett not being known for his great plans didn't realize the combined weight and force of the body slam went through the floor with Edward landing on the dining room table and crushing it in the process.

"Seriously Emmett!!," Esme thundered from upstairs looking at him through the gaping hole in the floor. Emmett with his hair filled with drywall and dirt hung his head in shame as his mother jumped down and smacked him in the back of the head soundly. Then repeated her self a few times. Sighing with relief Esme dusted her hands off and helped Emmett and Edward up off the floor.

Carlisle made his way down the stairs and stood by his wife's side trying to look as stern as possible and looked at his family in tatters and said what they had been dreading to hear. "We are going to have to reconsider our living arrangements and family life to prevent this from happening again."

"Don't worry Carlisle I won't tear this sorry excuse for a family apart," Edward growled "thanks for no defending your first son in that fight Mother", he said glaring at Esme as she hung her head in despair. He left the room and packed a few things as he came back down they were all sitting somberly on the couches. "Please don't try to track me down I'll contact you if I feel I need to." He said curtly.

As he left to walk through the front door for what could have been the last time,

He turned his head and smiled his crooked grin, "Has anyone seen my right arm I think I'll need it to drive?"Rose silently pointed to the umbrella stand next to the front door where his severed limb was poking out like a scary Halloween themed umbrella. Edward grabbed it and slammed the door shut behind him. They all heard his Volvo rip into gear and tear off down the driveway. As they looked at each other with shock and sadness written on their faces Emmett looked like he was in pain. He groped around in the couch cushions behind him and pulled out a right index finger. "Looks like he left more than a family behind."


	9. The Talk

**Wow over 1200 hits in 2 days that's amazing. Special thank you to all my loyal readers out there. Enjoy this chapter it's a little depressing I know. For all of you who HAVE been reviewing thank you thank you. Ya'll are the reason I try to update multiple times a day!**

As the sound of tires on gravel faded off in to the distance the Cullen family and their newest member settled in for a family chat. Emmett and Rose sat with Alice on one of the couches. Esme and Carlisle sat in two matching chairs which left Bella and Jasper on a loveseat sitting within inches of each other. Both aware of the spark of attraction between them.

"Well I for one am glad that Bells is a part of our family now," Emmett boomed shooting her a dimpled grin. "I'll second that," Esme murmured. The family looked at Esme in shock at her words. "Well I love her like a daughter. Plus I was kind of getting sick of watching Edward treat Bella like a little lapdog that he would scold and give small treats too," she spoke with pain in her voice but with conviction of her argument.

With that Rose stood before her family and straightened up to her full imposing height. "I have something to say. Please allow me to finish and if you have any questions when I am done I will answer them okay?"

The family nodded in agreement waiting to hear Rose finally lash out now that the dust had settled.

"I was very much opposed to Bella joining our little family at first you all know. I didn't think it was fair that she had the choice to stay human and get everything that I wanted in my human life. I felt like she was throwing away everything I ever desired like, like an old apple core," Rose stated earnestly walking towards Bella, "however as I got to know her I couldn't help but see what kind of addition she would make to our family and what happiness she would bring to someone. Although it was a bit of a shock to see who it was."

Rose took up Bella's hand in hers and looked into her face, "I'm not one for apologies but please find it in your heart to forgive me terrible treatment of you and let me love you like the sister you've become to me."

A silence hung over the room as Bella squeezed Rose's hand, "There is nothing to forgive big sis, I love you and I can't wait for us to start spending quality time together."

A huge smile broke across Rose's breathtaking face as she pulled Bella into a hug that would have killed her just 4 days earlier.

As the girls settled back into their seats Carlisle stood and addressed his family.

"Now that Edward is gone we have a matter to go over, where do we stand as a family and should we stay here in Forks. The town already thinks Bella is dead, and Charlie is depressed beyond belief."

With this said Jasper spoke up. He was usually silent during these family meetings but felt this was important. "As you know Alice and I are no longer together, that was our choice and we knew going into this relationship that we weren't going to be together forever and well our time is over. We still want to stay friends and have no hard feelings towards each other but we don't wish to discuss it with anyone else." That was probably the most any of them had heard him say outside his strategy sessions during the James times. He settled back down next to Bella and nonchalantly took her hand in his and finally a real smile broke across his features when she didn't pull away.

"Well I know I'm the newest family member but I think we should try and stick to the plans we had set for this year," Bella interjected. "I mean granted my change happened a little early but it's ok I can finish up my senior year next year and then go to college. I'll just stay to the house and work on my control. Also since It's only been 4 days since I died I'm going to need a new identity and if it's okay with him I would like to be Isabella Whitlock." She looked down at Jasper with a hint of fear in her face but what she saw looking back put her at ease immediately.

"Darlin' I would love to have you as a Whitlock, I can't think of anything' more fittin' for you future with us," he drawled out with his southern accent pouring into every word like honey as he looked up at her with adoration in his eyes.

The family all looked at each other with grins and knowing glances. As they all reflected on their thoughts of the afternoon a phone's shrill ring grated across their minds. Carlisle rose from his seat and answered his phone turning his back to everyone. As he exchanged parting words with the caller his eyes locked on Jaspers.

"Bella I'm glad you're already sitting down," Carlisle began with out any preamble. "Charlie tried to kill himself today but his friend, well girlfriend Sue Clearwater managed to find him first. He is stable and she is with him, they just thought that I should know."

"I did this to him, this is all my fault," Bella began dry sobbing on Jasper's shoulder. "Shhh no darlin' you didn't," he said soothingly, "he was just missin' you and someone helped him through it, he's alive."

As he kept murmuring soothing words to her Alice's face went blank as she began a vision.

_**_

_Charlie in the hospital looking ashen._

_Charlie at home with someone taking care of him._

_Sue cooking dinner in the kitchen of Charlie's house with a shy smile on her face._

_Charlie on bended knee looking nervous with a ring in hand._

_Charlie in a suit at a wedding._

_Sue walking down the aisle looking radiant._

_**_

Alice relayed the news to family. Afterwards Bella perked up and smiled weakly. "I'm glad he finds happiness even though I can't be there to share it with him."

"Bella we can always go and see the wedding from a distance and keep an eye on him over the years," Esme promised. Seemingly placated for the time everyone started to file out of the room to go about their business. Bella heard Esme from upstairs telling Emmett he was responsible for the ceiling and to help move Edward's stuff into the garage and Jasper and Bella into that room. Emmett whined like a little boy and scuffed his feet along the floor before jumping through the hole one more time and cleaning up the debris.

Jasper turned and looked into the face of a woman who had an unnatural pull to him and felt at home for the first time in a while.

**I'm sorry I couldn't kill Charlie. I just didn't have it in me. Don't Judge me.  
**


	10. Shopping With Alice

**Woohoo 10 chapters! Thank you once again my loyal reader and everyone who reviewed that your for the encouragement. Ill be adding another chapter very late tonight EST. **

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters that would be Stephanie Meyers. But I do own some of the new characters that you will be meeting very soon. **

Bella and Jasper talked well into the night about their pasts and their favorite things. They learned things about each other that their previous mates didn't seem to even care about. They learned about little things like favorite color, Jasper Green and Bella blue, Bella learned about Jaspers love of music and how he felt over shadowed by Edward all the time. Also about how he felt like he could control himself but he felt like the other family members didn't believe him. Jasper in turn learned about Bella's life with Renee and Phil. He listened to her tell him about even the bad things without judgment. She also talked about how Edward made her feel. She knew she loved him but he made her feel like she was never good enough even when he was encouraging her.

As the next day dawned they realized how much they had in common and both began feeling a stronger pull towards each other. Bella leaned back into Jasper's chest and sighed with contentment. But before she got too comfortable a pounding was heard coming down the stairs, and before they knew it a pixie was in front of them bouncing up and down with excitement. "Bella it's time to go shopping, you promised, come on go get ready, Jazz can come too if he wants too," she spoke so fast even their vampire ears had trouble keeping up. Bella laughed and stood up, "Fine I'll go get dressed, Jasper are you coming?"

"I suppose I should just to be ya'lls official bag carrier darlin' plus I'll keep the human boys away from you," He also stood up and followed behind Bella as they walked up the stairs.

They got ready at vampire speed and met at the bottom of the stairs. Alice was ready and waiting with car keys in hand. "Emmett and Rose should be down in a minute and we're taking his Jeep, more room for bags." The couple made their way down the stairs and walked outside to the garage. "Um, I hate to be a buzz kill but I think we should take a second car in case Bella's newborn instincts prove to be too strong," Jasper said reasonably. "Oh, Jazz I forgot she is only a few days old, you always think of everything," Alice trilled," You can take Bella's car."

"Didn't you guys burn my truck?" Bella wondered.

"No silly the car Jasper and I got you for your birthday," Alice laughed. She danced over to the garage door and opened up the far right one. As the door opened the lights in the garage glinted off the forest green hood of a sports car with a bow on it. "That Bella is a BMW Z4 Roadster convertible and it is a nice little zippy car that you can get used to driving fast in, I modified some of the stuff under the hood but mostly it's stock," Rose presented this information with a huge smile on her face. "Well let's do this," Bella shouted and hopped in the passenger seat of her new car. As the others looked at his confused she just grinned and said, "Hey I'm, celebrating my birthday a little late and I want Jasper to chauffer me. So what are you guys waiting for let's ride!"

As the other hopped into the Jeep they took off down the driveway. 2 hours later they were in Seattle pulling into a parking garage and hopping out of the cars. As they walked out into the overcast day Alice was going a mile a minute about what stores they were going to and what she wanted to buy.

As they walked into the first store, a little boutique that Bella had never heard of Alice took off grabbing things off the racks as the store assistant tried to keep up with her. She ushered the other girls into dressing rooms where the racks were filling up with options. After spending a ridiculous amount of money at the first store they were off like a shot to the next three. Bella began to get sick of trying clothes on and knew the boys were getting sick of trailing them around. Winking as Jasper she grabbed her throat and looked frantically at Alice, "My throat burns really bad Alice, I'm getting so hungry." Alice looked scared and told Jasper to take her back to the garage so they could go home and hunt. They didn't want any liabilities on their first trip. As they took off in back to the garage Bella started laughing uncontrollably and slowed to walk. "You little minx" Jasper said in Bella's ear "Thank you for getting us out of that."

They reached the car and headed back towards Forks their laughter trailing behind them in the wind.

"Don't forget you have to wait for Emmett to hunt tonight." Jasper reminded her.

"Oh yeah the hunt off. That's gonna be a lot of fun." Bella sat back and let the air wash over her and she gently placed her hand on Jaspers as he skillfully shifted the car into gear. As they raced home they didn't know about the surprise that was waiting for them on their doorstep when they got home.

The car pulled up the winding drive and an frantic Esme was waiting for them. She dashed down the stairs, "You siblings are coming home, You two need to get upstairs and pack your rooms you're leaving for Massachusetts TONIGHT. Someone saw you in Seattle and Carlisle was questioned at work today. There is suspicion so you two need to leave immediately. More then anything we can't give Charlie false hope. The Denalis are coming down so Irina can pose as "Bella" , everything is already set up for you at our house there, we chartered a private jet that will leave in 4 hours so GO!"

Jasper and Bella looked at each other and dashed upstairs to pack. After throwing everything they could put their hands on they ran back to Bella's car. Esme came up with her unshed tears in her eyes, "we'll be there in a few days. Some one will be waiting to take your car back here. Be safe" They embraced and took off into the afternoon light all the laughs from earlier in the day seemed like a distant memory as they raced off to avoid detection.


	11. A very important Phone call

**So I had a few people asking how Alice felt about Jazz and Bella's blossoming relationship. That will be covered more in depth in the upcoming chapters. Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing by the way ya'll make my heart smile.**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. That belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I just own a Goldfish named Stick…get it? Fish Stick hahaha. Anyways here's another chapter for your reading pleasure.**

As the sun began to set on another day a private jet was making its way from Seattle to Massachusetts with two very special passengers on board. Bella and Jasper were very comfortably seated and chatting about the days events. One question that kept coming up was who did see them in Seattle shopping? Bella picked up a small silver cell phone from the tray table and hit speed dial number 4. After two rings a very worried voice answered.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Alice asked with fear in her voice.

"Everything is fine Alice, I just wanted to call and make sure everything at home is going well," Bella responded with an apology in her voice.

"We're all okay and the Denalis are here. Fucking STALKER MIKE NEWTON saw us shopping and apparently called the Forks Police Department saying that we kidnapped you. Charlie and two deputies came by and met Irina and cleared up the confusion. It's still better that we are moving now though so something like this doesn't happen again," Alice explained breathlessly.

Bella rolled her eyes, that Newton boy needed to get over her. She relayed the information to Jasper and he chuckled lightly under his breath.

"Well we should be landing soon and hopefully be at the house by 10pm," Bella reported to Alice, "I was also hoping I could talk to you and clear the air. I don't want you to hate me. You've always given to me freely and treated me like a true sister and I don't want any animosity between us regarding Jasper. I know that you guys have been together for so long and found the Cullens as a pair."

"Wait Bells," Alice interrupted. "Before you go any further and start hating yourself, Jasper and I knew from day 1 that we weren't soul mates and I'm glad that he found his. I could think of no better person then my little sis to take the torch from me. Yes I love him but it's not true love. It wouldn't be fair to any of us to say I still wanted him as my mate. You guys are like two pieces of a puzzle and since your change anyone can see the connection between the two of you. I don't know it's like when his venom entered your bloodstream it just made both of you whole or something. Maybe Carlisle can figure it out one day. But until then I love the both of you as my siblings and my best friends. One day soon I'll find my true love too. Remember you never bet against Alice"

As Alice was saying all of this Bella wished more then ever that vampires could cry because it was the most heartfelt speech she'd ever heard outside of a movie.

"It means so much to hear you say that. I truly do love him with all my heart," Bella all but gasped into the phone as Jasper looked on with a huge grin. "We'll always be here for you and if it ever makes you uncomfortable then I will make sure we fix the problem. That being said we are about 10 minutes out from the airport. Can we talk more about this when you get here?"

"Yes lil sis, I'll always be here for you to talk to," Alice said with love pouring through the phone lines. As they said their goodbyes Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Alice I know you can hear me and thank you for your blessing. What we had I will never forget and I'll always cherish our memories together, We'll be seein' ya'll soon," he drawled into the phone.

Bella snapped the phone shut and turned into Jasper's body for comfort. He sent her waves of love and devotion and she basked in the feeling of true unadulterated love coming from her mate. As the plane began its descent twilight set in around them to start the night. A new beginning.


	12. Homecoming and Ringtones?

**Yes 2 chapters in one night because ya'll deserve it.**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters good ole' Stephanie Meyers does. However one day I'll take over the world and publish my own version. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

The plane hit the runway smoothly and without any bumps. Jasper and Bella gathered the few things they had out during the flight and prepared to disembark from the plane. The captain came over the intercom and thanked them for flying with his private service and taxied to a halt. The doors opened and two breathtaking vampires made their way down the steps and toward a waiting town car. The luggage being very light was loaded into the trunk and the driver pulled smoothly away from the airport and down a secluded road.

"I can't wait to see the house," Bella said sounding like a kid on Christmas day.

"I think you'll like it darlin', Esme has worked long and hard making it comfortable and adding her touches to it." Jasper replied squeezing her hand which had been in his since they entered the sleek interior.

The car was driving down a wooded road at a reasonable speed. After 30 minutes Bella's phone rang. The Offspring's Pretty Fly assaulted their ears as Bella flipped her phone open.

"Hey Bells," Emmett's voice thundered through the phone's speaker.

"Hey Em, you know you probably didn't need to call you could've just yelled from Forks and I would have heard you," Bella teased.

"Very funny missy," he retorted, "but seriously though. I just wanted to say that if Jasper lays on hand on you in the wrong way I'm going to beat him senseless rip him apart and wait for him to fuse back together and do it again. I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME JAZZ!!"

"Wow, thanks for the uhm concern Em but don't forget I AM a newborn I think I can handle Jasper." Bella turned to Jasper who was rocking in his seat with mirth and shook her head.

"Ok well anyway I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay and I hope you like the ringtone I picked for myself. Have a good night but not too good," Emmett said and the line went dead as he hung up.

"I cannot believe he picked the Offspring to be his ringtone," Bella said between laughs.

"Well darlin' wait til you year mine," Jasper retorted.

"Oooh call me I want to hear it." She said.

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone similar to Bellas and hit speed dial 1 and waited for the phone to ring. The song. Garth Brooks' Wrapped up in you.

Jasper seemed embarrassed as he explained, "the whole song just seemed to describe us and how I feel about you."

"Oh Jazz that's really sweet I'll have to listen to the whole song and really get a feel for it." Bella said to him glad that she was physically unable to blush anymore. "Well if you want I could sing it to you," he said with a smile. Bella nodded furiously and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well here goes," he said and took a deep steadying breath and began in a velvet flawless tenor.

How do I love you.

well let me see I love you like a lyric loves a melody 

Baby, completely wrapped up in you 

How do I need you, well can't you tell 

I need you like a penny needs a wishing well 

Baby, completely wrapped up in you

Every now and then when the world That we're living in is crazy 

You gladly hold me and carry me through 

No one in the world has ever done What you do for me 

and I'd be Sad and lonely if there were no you and me

How do I love you, well count the ways 

There ain't a number high enough to end this phrase 

Baby, completely wrapped up in you

Every now and then when the world That we're living in is crazy 

You gladly hold me and carry me through

No one in the world has ever done What you do for me 

and I'd be Sad and lonely if there were no you and me

How do I love you, 

well, don't you know 

I love you about as deep as any love can grow

Baby, completely wrapped up in you

As he sang the last note Bella all but jumped into his lap. "Jazz that was perfect and that's how I feel about you too." While she said this Jasper felt the embarrassment rolling off of her and gently grabbed her chin.

"Sweetie don't ever be embarrassed or ashamed of how you fell about me or us. It's natural and makes me happier then seeing a million sunrises."

Bella nodded at Jasper with admiration in her eyes and leaned into him taking in his scent. A scent that she would always cherish. Worn leather, wood fire smoke, and just a hint of freshly mown hay. All things that were unique to him and his past. Jasper nudged her in the side and motioned out the windows, "we're almost home darlin'."

Bella sat up expectantly and saw a large New England Farmhouse obviously renovated and modernized somehow keeping to the tradition on the era it was built. A circular drive way lined with Sugar Maples and Chestnut trees invited people to feel at home and welcome.

Bella took the house in and sighed, "It's perfect. I feel like I'm at home already."

Jasper readied himself to exit the car and looked over at his mate with pride and hope in his heart. It was a feeling of finally going home with the one person he wanted to share his universe with forever. He had never really felt this way with anyone not even Alice. It was a good feeling.


	13. A Small Piece of His Soul

**Just got done sending messages to my loyal readers! Thank ya'll for the support again! I'm wired on redbull and I'm on a roll so why not write a chapter 13 and do 3 updates in one night.**

**I don't own any of it. Stephenie Meyers does. But I do own a delicious Braeburn apple I also don't own any of the music in this chapter either. I have to reference Jasper's confederate roots in this story so yeah…enjoy.**

As the couple were helped out of the town car Bella took in her surroundings with a blissful expression. The two walked hand in hand up to the front door with Jasper opened with a key produced from his pants pocket. The driver unloaded their things from the trunk and drove the car off into the night. Kasper walked back to where the luggage was an effortlessly picked up their bags and offered his arm to Bella.

"May I escort you into the house ma'am", he asked with an irresistible smile on his face.

"Why thank you kind sir," Bella replied with a terrible but cute attempt at a southern accent as she curtsied.

They walked into the foyer with their arms linked. Jasper broke the contact to turn on the lights. A huge chandelier lit up a spacious entry way with a huge double stair case lined with photos. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she looked around in amazement. If the home in Forks was beautiful then she had no words to describe this. Jasper led her up the stairs turning lights on as he went and revealed a hallway with many doors leading off to rooms upon rooms. He brought her to the last door on the right and smiled tentatively at her.

"This will be our room unless you want your own," he said.

"No Jasper, its ours or none," she replied.

He swung the door open and ushered her inside. Jasper reached around her and flicked a switch to her right. The lights revealed a room that was so utterly Jasper that she knew that he was showing a part of himself to her as well. There were book shelves lining one side, a huge picture window and a roll top desk. To her left there was a massive king sized bed with pale mint green linens and a darker comforter. Along the blank wall there were photos of Jasper from his human life as well as his vampire life. What struck Bella's attention the most was next to the desk there was a music stand with a fiddle resting on a small chair next to it. While Bella was taking her surroundings in Jasper had placed their bags in the closet and came back to her side.

"Is it okay darlin', we can change anything to make you feel more at home," he asked nervously.

"Jazz its wonderful, It's just perfect and I'll always think of this room when I think of you," Bella responded turning to look at the blonde next to her. Under some the pictures there was a stone fireplace with two comfortable looking chairs and a small rug. Bella while turning also noticed a very tattered Confederate flag hanging above the bed. It looked like it had been through war.

Following her gaze Jasper leaned into her and said, "Yes that is a flag from my past. A huge part of me. It was flying the day I led my unit to a resounding victory. We had hoped that it would be the turning point for our side. It was too little too late however."

"I just can't imagine living and being part of history," Bella said awestruck.

"Well if you want to sit down in one of the chairs I will reveal some of that history to you.

Bella walked to one of the chairs and sat down waiting. Jasper walked over to the music stand and picked his fiddle up. "This is one of my fallen brothers' fiddles I kept it as a memorial to him. His name was Benjamin and he was just a few days younger then me. He died on the battle field defending what we thought was the worthiest cause of our time. Those men followed me and trusted me to the end. Every time I play I think of him and remember what we went through together."

Bella's eyes widened as she processed what Jasper said. She then turned her full attention to him and waited for him to begin.

Jasper reverently placed the fiddle under his chin and drew the bow across the strings and began to play and sing a very poignant version of Dixie.

O, I wish I was in the land of cotton

Old times there are not forgotten

Look away! Look away!Look away! 

Dixie Dixie Land where I was born in

Early on one frosty mornin'

Look away! Look away!Look away! Dixie Land. 

O, I wish I was in Dixie!Hooray! 

Hooray!In Dixie Land I'll take my standTo live and die in Dixie

Away, away,Away down south in Dixie!

Old Missus marry Will, the weaver,William was a gay deceiver

Look away! Look away!Look away! 

Dixie when he put his arm around her

He smiled as fierce as a forty pounde

rLook away! Look away!Look away! Dixie Land

.O, I wish I was in Dixie!

Hooray! Hooray!

In Dixie Land I'll take my stand

To live and die in Dixie

Away, away,Away down south in Dixie

!His face was sharp as a butcher's cleaver

But that did not seem to grieve her

Look away! Look away!Look away! Dixie 

Missus acted the foolish part

And died for a man that broke her heart

Look away! Look away!Look away! Dixie Land.

O, I wish I was in Dixie!

Hooray! Hooray

!In Dixie Land I'll take my stand

To live and die in Dixie

Away, away, Away down south in Dixie!

As the last note resounded through the room Bella felt an overwhelming sense of what Jasper stood for in his younger days. For him to share such a huge part of his life with her made her feel closer to him then ever.

He looked at her and said, "I know it wasn't much compared to the lullaby that Edward composed for you but it means so much to me to be able to share it with you."

"Jasper I know that how much song means to you and thank you for sharing it with me. You play beautifully and I hope you'll play for me again soon. What Edward wrote for me made me feel like he was showing off. Trying to impress me. Like it was for me but for him even more. It felt like he could have written it for anyone but I just happened to be there. But for you to play something so meaningful to you it feels like you were opening up and sharing a piece of your soul." Bella said with honesty in her voice.

As their eyes met she stood and walked over him. Jasper set the fiddle down and they wrapped their arms around each other moving so that their foreheads were touching their faces getting closer and closer. Their eyes locked and he tilted his head slightly as their lips met in a kiss. The room fell away around them as not only their bodies joined but their hearts intertwined joining them together. It was not an urgent kiss but one of two lost souls finding each other at last. Her hands found their way to his hair and she twined her fingers in his golden locks ad he rested his lightly on her back pulling her close.

Just as they began to deepen their kiss Jasper's phone rang with Aqua's Barbie Girl playing. It was Alice.

"I'd better get this", he said huskily "it might be important."

As he hit the green talk button Alice's voice came through.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! WAY TO GO GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!" she shrieked. Jasper held the phone away from his ear as another voice cut through.

"Jasper YOU GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY LIL SIS," Emmett sounded pretty worked up.

"Oh shut up Em they deserve this," Rose was heard in the background. A loud bang and a scuffling sound followed. Rose or Alice hitting Emmett more than likely and then the phone hitting the floor.

As the three on the phone began arguing with each other about what was happening across the country Jasper shut his phone and threw it in the general direction of the closet and lowered his head to Bella's once again and whispered, "Man those three sure do know how to make a moment special." Bella giggled and captured his lips with hers once again distracting him from being angry at his siblings. As the two lovers kissed it felt like they were the only two people in the world and for right now that's all that mattered. Meanwhile a car was pulling up into the driveway. The driver go out and saw the house lit up. The driver went to the passenger door and helped the person out. They walked to the front door hand in hand unwittingly about to shake the foundations of this new relationship.


	14. The VERY Unexpected Guests

**So Tahelovi yeah this is hour like 29 with no sleep. Thank you for your concern stuff just happens sometimes. It also doesn't help that I went to the bar after work…Anyhoo! I'm sitting here listening to a storm outside my window and am hoping that some where out there a coven of Vampires are playing Baseball. Yeah I'm a nerd. Thanks again everyone for your support and reviews. It makes my insomnia so much more bearable. NCCHRIS once again a shout out to ya. Your support makes my day.**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters Stephanie Meyers does. Whatever. Just kidding ya'll. **

The front door swung open and the pair walked into the foyer. Jasper and Bella broke from their kiss and automatically went on the defensive as they had no clue who was invading their solitude. Jasper stroked Bella's cheek with his hand to calm her nerves and they ventured out into the hall. Voices echoed down the hallway too distorted to make out the owners. As they silently crept along the carpeted floor a girl's giggle reached their ears. Jasper rocked back on his heels as he recognized the sound. He shot down the hallway with Bella trailing behind him confused. Standing at the top of the stairs Jasper bellowed, "What in the hell ya'll, you can't give a man any warning before you bust into his house?" Bella grabbed his arm in fear as she looked down on two strange vampires.

Jasper ran down the stairs and embraced the two strangers as if they were long lost family. In a way they were. "Bella darlin' come down here please. I have someone I'd like to introduce you to." Bella hesitantly walked down the stairs to stand by Jasper's side hugging him around the waist. "Darlin' this is Sergeant Josiah Stevens and his wife Amelia. Josiah is the son of a man who changed American history. The man, Major Peter Stevens, who fired on the Star of the West, what's thought to be the real first shot fired of the Civil War. Josiah, 'Melia this is Bella my mate."

"I-I'm pleased to meet you," Bella stammered looking at a man who played a major part in American history.

"It's a deep and abiding pleasure to meet you too ma'am," Josiah said extending his hand with a Southern courtesy. "I would like to present my wife Amelia."

The petite raven haired beauty stepped forward and gently embraced Bella. "It's a real delight to make your acquaintance sugar," Amelia spoke with a voice that would put the sweetness of a Georgia peach to shame. Josiah was an imposing man standing at a startling 6'3" with hair as dark as his wife's and a muscular build he towered over Bella and Amelia.

"Now what in the blue blazes brings ya'll above the Mason-Dixon line. Didn't you swear never to go into the North after the surrender at Appomattox?" Jasper gently teased his old friend.

"Jasper you know I only make special concessions for special people and you sir are one of them. Your brother Edward?," Josiah paused as he looked at Jasper for affirmation. Jasper nodded slowly at him dreading what was to come next. "Well that little devil came tearing through my land not but a day ago. I stopped him seein' as he was a veggie like you and asked him if he needed a place to hang his hat for a night. He had the nerve to hiss and growl at me." Josiah looked very offended at this fact. Bella lowered her eyes to the floor when she heard of Edward's behavior and felt like she was the cause of his demise.

Jasper feeling some the tension in the room offered to move the discussion into a more comfortable place. "Let's move into the living room and relax on some of the couches. It'll be a more appropriate place to discuss this little issue," he said escorting Bella into a room to their right. Appointed with beautiful art work, soothing wall colors and very comfortable looking furniture the two couples settled in for a long talk.

"Josiah please continue with your story," Jasper urged, "I really hope Edward did not offend you in anyway or step out of line. He's had a rough week."

"Jasper now you know I'd do anything for you, heck I'd give my life for you, but that brother of yours near about got his body ripped apart. He told me a story of deception, lies, and betrayal all the time stomping all over your name like it was dirt. Miss Bella's too. He told me that you forcefully changed her and then used your abilities to make her fall in love with you and cause his family to turn on him." Josiah sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "After he told me what happened I told him he'd best be on his way to wherever he was going and he agreed. I allowed him to hunt on my land before he left, as that is the only civil thing to do and then he proceeded to leave. After he left I tried to call you but your phone was off so I called Carlisle and he told me the truth and where you two went."

"Josiah," a timid voice interjected. "This is all my fault. When I was a human I was a klutz in the worst possible sense of the word and if I hadn't been then none of this would have happened."

"Darlin' now I've already told you not to blame yourself and Josiah and Amelia know the truth so stop getting down on yourself," Jasper stated firmly but tenderly. He leaned over and kissed Bella's temple as calming waves rolled over her.

"Now Major Whitlock I'd like to hear your side of the story if you will so humor me," Josiah turned to Jasper with full attention. As Jasper recounted the past 5 days events he could feel the anger and indignation pouring off of Josiah and Amelia. Seeing that the couple had been through so much already Amelia laid her doll-like hand on Josiah's arm and said, "Stop interrogating Jasper.

We know he's a good man and Bella must be a good woman if he's with her so let's leave it. What's done is done and there is nothing that any of us can do to change it."

The men chuckled and began reminiscing about the great battles that they had fought in and seen during the war. Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to Bella. "Sugar they are going to be caught up for days talking about the war. As if what they say can change the outcome now.," she laughed gently like a real southern belle. "I see your eyes are darkening and since you are a newborn I will take you into the forest for a quick hunt then we can come back and allow the men to take us out for a quick shopping trip." Bella stood and kissed Japer on top of the head inhaling his scent before walking with Amelia to the glass doors that led out into the lush backyard. The two women took off at a run both catching the scents of various wildlife. Bella caught the scent of a black bear and took off to feed. Amelia spilt off in the opposite direction on the search for a moose that was drinking at a nearby stream. Both women reconvened half an hour later sated and fully aware that the sun was now beaming overhead.

Walking back to the house the women chatted about their mates and about their respective lives. Bella discovered that Amelia Stevens originally Amelia James was raised on a plantation just outside of Charleston, South Carolina and met Josiah when her eldest brother went to school at the Citadel. His father at the time was the Superintendent and he was a cadet. They fell in love and after a brief courtship were betrothed. But their marriage was put on hold for the war. A few years in Amelia learned that Josiah was killed in August of 1864 when General Sherman invaded Atlanta. Josiah's unit was fighting there at the time and he supposedly was killed during a artillery attack.

She vowed never to love again or marry and spent the next 4 years in mourning. He father, a land-owner lost everything when the Confederacy surrendered and was forced to arrange a marriage for his daughter in order to keep his land. Devastated she fought back and ran away 3 nights before the wedding. In the forest she came upon a man who reminded her of Josiah so much she could scarcely hope it was him. It was Josiah but he was different. He asked if she really meant that she would love him forever and when she threw herself into his cold arms he got his answer. He changed her the next day and they faked an attack by a rogue group of freed slaves.

Josiah and Amelia ran into Jasper in Raleigh, North Carolina around 1926. Josiah and Jasper recognized each other right away and promised to maintain contact over the years and they had. Amelia confided in Bella that she and Josiah always knew that Alice and Jasper were not meant to be and were hoping one day they could each find happiness with their true loves as they had. After Amelia told Bella her story Bella in turn told Amelia about her short 17 years up until meeting the Cullens and her change. The two women found a kindred spirit between themselves and both knew that they would remain friends for eternity. They reached the house just as Jasper and Josiah stepped out onto the patio to greet them.

"Well ladies I hope you had a successful hunt and had a nice talk," Josiah said a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"We did honey," Amelia replied kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Bella and Jasper looked at each other and just smiled. "Well why don't we all go and get cleaned up and changed I know ya'll had a long drive from Augusta and our flight was pretty rough too. Then we can go shop and maybe rent a movie," Jasper suggested. Everyone agreed and they went back into the house. They walked up the stairs and Jasper showed Josiah and Amelia to the room they would be staying in and he and Bella made their way back to their room.

"Hey Jasper, real quick by the way," Josiah poked his head back out the door, "Why was Edward missing a finger? He seemed a little broken up about it."

All Josiah got in response to his question was hysterical laughing from the two down the hall. Bewildered he went back into his room to wait for Amelia to finish showering. Not before muttering, "Weirdoes," under his breath.

**As far as I know there is no Josiah Stevens or Amelia however Major Peter Stevens is a real person and what I wrote about him is all historically accurate. I just wanted to put that out there. Also my Civil War facts for the most part are also true. I may have modifed certain people to make them fit to my story. Aka Josiah or Amelia being there. **


	15. Shopping and a Gloryous Afternoon

**Sorry that it took me a FULL day to update ya'll I ended up crashing at like 3am and then slept til 3pm. Then I had to work. At least I'm kind of rested now. Please bear with me if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations. I did fall asleep at the keyboard while writing the first half last night.  
**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters but I do own Josiah and Amelia *sticks tongue out at Stephanie Meyers*.**

As the two couples finished getting ready they met in the foyer and walked out into an overcast day. Josiah opened Amelia's car door as Jasper did the same for Bella and they drove off to Hanover to see the sights and do a little shopping. Pulling down the main street of the town everyone seemed very well kept and students with backpacks were seen strolling down the side walks talking. Josiah pulled his 1967 Shelby GT500 expertly into a spot and proceeded to put the top up.

"This car is amazing," remarked Bella as they hopped out.

"It actually belongs to Amelia. I drive a Ford F-350 it helps haul things around on our farm." Josiah replied easily. As they walked down the street both couples turned heads. Jasper and Josiah both moved their mates closer to their sides as some of the looks became lewd. Knowing the reason why the women both looked at each other and laughed. "Ya'll are so bad, you know we can take care of ourselves right boys," Amelia asked.

The guys just shrugged and Jasper decided to answer, "It's a southern thang darlin' you of all people should know we are over protective of our women."

"Please we can fend for ourselves quite well. You remember the koala bear incident sweetie?" Amelia asked Josiah with a no so innocent look on her face.

"I thought we promised never to speak of that again DEAR," Josiah said through clenched teeth. As Josiah continued to glare at his wife Amelia made a locking motion with her fingers over her lips and threw an imaginary key away. When Josiah's face relaxed she turned to Bella and mouthed Ill tell you later. Josiah suspecting his wife of treason just as she smoothed an innocent look onto her face. Seeing her normally pleasant expression he turned his head and focused on where they were walking. Amelia's face lit up with a breathtaking smile as she realized where they were heading. As they walked into the tiny boutique it was all she could do to not start running around and looking at the dresses. Bella looked into Jasper's in defeat and left his side to go and look at the beautiful cocktail dresses the store carried. It seemed to have an old feel to it with many of the dresses either being floor or tea-length rather then the popular mini dress of recent times. Amelia steered Bella towards the dressing room she draped a few selections over her arm. "I'm going to hand the salesgirl hang this up in the order I want you to try them on Bella. I didn't make that many choices because I know shopping isn't your favorite thing."

Resigned Bella walked into the spacious cubicle she slipped her sneakers off and pulled her jeans and top off smoothly. The first dress was a simple a-line halter dress in red. As Bella looked in her mirror Amelia walked in and wrinkled her nose critically. She didn't say a word just shook her head and drew the curtain back. The same thing happened with the next three. Sighing to herself Bella realized happily that there were only two dresses left hanging on the wall. She pulled down a blue and white vertical striped dress. It was strapless and fell to about her knee. Amelia came in and smiled in delight. "Oh, Bella darlin' that seersucker dress looks like it was made for you. Now get into the next one too, I feel like these two are going to be the winners of the day. Then we can go home. I promise." Bella slipped back into the dressing room and slid the seersucker dress down her body and hung it back onto its hanger. She reached for the last dress.

The filmy chiffon felt so soft in her hands. She took it off the hanger and unzipped the back as the dress slid down to hug her body Bella gasped when she looked into the mirror. The dress was a light green like a filed of hay when it just ready for harvest. It fell to mid-calf and had a sash around the waist two shades darker then the dress itself. Bella spun in a circle and the bottom of the dress flared out while she spun as Amelia came in and hugged her. "OH it's perfect Bella, Jasper is going to love it when he sees you in it. By the way. They are ready to go and rent the movies. When we get to the video store don't cave in I mean it. They are going to want to rent Glory, and The Patriot so they can give a running commentary about the historical inaccuracies and I can't stand it." Bella laughed and shooed Amelia out of the dressing room. While she was pulling her own clothes back on her cell phone rang. Alice. Of course she saw this foray in her visions. "Bella those dresses are gorgeous and I can't wait to see you in them," she started without preamble. "By the way we'll be there tomorrow and the whole family can't wait to see you." From the tone of he voice Bella could sense something wasn't being said but decided that if it was important Alice would've told her. They said their goodbyes and she met Amelia by the register.

"I told Jasper he was not allowed to look at these dresses until your wore them for him by the way. Save the seersucker dress for a special personal occasion for the both of you. He'll love it, the green can be a formal occasion dress." Amelia handed her credit card to the sales girl for her dress and waited patiently for the receipt. "Jasper already paid for your dresses so we can leave." The shop girls thanked them profusely as the girls exited the store and met their men outside. Jasper held his hand out for both garment bags and went and stowed them in the trunk. Then hand and hand the couples walked down the street to the movie rental place. As the four spread out around the store Bella selected a few titles that she knew she enjoyed and met everyone else near the register. She saw the two banned titles in Jaspers hand and decided to beat him to the chase. "Nope, no sir no war movies tonight. I want a laugh tonight not blood and gore." When she finished her little speech she saw Amelia hiding her laugh behind her hand and the somewhat upset expressions of the men. All of the sudden she felt the need to make Jasper happy and felt bad for hurting him. "STOP using your gifts Jasper." she scolded after she realized what he was doing and kissed him gently on the lips.

They took their pretty large selection of movies to the register and Bella saw Josiah sneak Glory into the stack but let it go. They could watch it when her and Amelia were doing something else. After they paid for everything they headed for the car and drove back to the house. When they pulled up to the house Jasper's phone rang and it was Alice. "Hey, I already know you guys are coming back what's up?" he asked. "JASPER EDWARD IS ON HIS WAY TO THE HOUSE HE KNOWS YOU GUYS ARE THERE!! WE'LL BE THERE IN 5 HOURS BUT HE'LL BEAT US THERE PLEASE BE CAREFUL." Alice screamed this information into the phone, "He's not coming to hurt you but him and Bella exchange some heated words and I've seen different outcomes and one of them isn't good"

Jasper thanked Alice for this information and looked at the shocked faces in the car around him. Grabbing Bella tightly in a hug he sent waves of calm to everyone as his mind raced. They all walked into the house holding onto each other for comfort and went to their respective rooms in shock the movies forgotten. Bella and Jasper laid down on the bed and held each other exchanging sweet gentle kisses with each other and trying to work out a plan of action. 3 hours went by and the silence of the house was shattered by the sound of speeding tires pulling up the driveway followed by a slamming car door. Jasper, Bella, Josiah, and Amelia were standing in pairs in the foyer waiting for the door to open. The women each standing slightly behind their men as the door flew open hitting the wall behind it. Their shocked expressions were met by a very upset and volatile Edward.


	16. The Last Confrontation

**I have to apologize to you guys. For some reason I've been writing Massachusetts for the past few chapters and its definitely supposed to be New Hampshire. Please forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews. I think it's time for Eddie to go more emo than we've ever seen him before.**

**I don't own Twilight or its Characters Stephanie Meyers does.**

Edward stalked into the room looking at each person in turn his enraged eyes settling on Bella. "I met those two in Georgia I thought," he remarked speculatively. "Looks like I know the reason why they were so "civil" to me," Edward sneered "You and Josiah seem to be just two peas in a pod Jazzy boy."

"Edward, please I'm so sorry for what happened between us. Do you hate me now?" Bella cried at him her voice beseeching.

"I do and I don't he said," with pain in his voice, "I understand why you did what you did but know this Bella I never really loved you. Not the way you thought I did. I was planning on leaving you soon anyway. Well once I drained you," Edward smirked at Jasper who was growling while standing protectively in front of Bella.

Josiah's voice cut reasonably into the argument. "Lets go sit in the living room and try to work everything out."

The five vampires walked into the living room and sat down. Josiah and Amelia on the love seat, Jasper and Bella on the couch. Edward alone on an over stuffed chair. He lowered his bronze head into his hands silently cursing the thoughts running through it. Suddenly he looked up and snarled at Jasper, "WHY, you knew I claimed her the moment she came to Forks. She was MY singer and I deserved her blood. All you ever did was make her uncomfortable and challenge my bloodlust towards her."

"Edward, you were my brother and still are but what you did to Bella was inhumane. You led her to believe that you loved her truly and don't lie I know that some of your feelings were real. I felt them so you can't deny it. What happened was unfortunate but it made me and her happy. Why can't you respect that." Jasper tried to reason with Edward.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the people sitting in the room as Bella mustered the courage to face her once lover.

"Edward you and I need to speak alone." This was all she said. Jasper Josiah and Amelia looked at her in disbelief. "I know what I'm doing you guys and I can handle myself." Silently they rose and went the leave the room but before he left her side Jasper bent down and gently kissed Bella and whispered into her ear, "I'll be a shout away darlin' all you have to do is say my name." Raising his voice he looked at Edward, "Don't try and do anything stupid Dickward I'll know it and I'll hurt you" They left the room leaving the two scorned ex lovers alone to talk over their past and their future.

Edward made to move over to the couch where Bella sat but seeing her tense he stayed in the seat he was in. The smile on his face was predatory and menacing.

"Well my Bella. It looks like I've lost you to my brother. Funny. I always thought I would be the one to leave YOU."

The words cut Bella to the core as she rallied her strength. "You have no right to call me 'your Bella' anymore," she spat at him, "Please don't make me kick your ass again like I did back in Forks. You know I am capable of it. I loved you Edward I was ready to give myself completely to you and give my humanity up for you. But you threw it away you threw ME away like I was just a piece of trash. But you lied," she hissed those last three words at him.

His face full of angst Edward looked at her, "Every time I was with you it hurt. Knowing you were going to be my demise I couldn't bear for my control to be compromised by such a weak human. Admittedly I did love you for a time. But it wasn't as strong as I led you to believe. It was more love of your blood then of you. I looked after you and protected you as a trophy not as a lover." His face softened as he inched forward in his seat. "Listen I'm sorry for what happened but only for my old family's sakes but I don't want you to be a part of my family and I don't want to be around you. You're not really worth my time granted I do have forever. As long as you are with them I will NEVER be a Cullen again. Yes, It's all your fault and I hope they blame you for eternity." His handsome face belied the ugliness pouring from his mouth. A snarl was heard from the room next to them Edward sneered in that direction. "Don't worry Jazz I'm leaving now. I just hope you don't regret your choices in the future. Remember you lay down with a dog and you're bound to get fleas." That being said Edward strolled out of the room and to the door. Throwing a final statement over his shoulder, "Tell Carlisle that his old friend's are going to expecting some supreme hospitality very soon. They will be very interested in meeting in MY Bella." Jasper came bolting from the kitchen being forcibly restrained by Josiah and Amelia. "You sadistic FUCK!" he screamed fighting against his restraints. Mustering his battle savvy he managed to twist away and slammed a right hook into Edwards jaw. As Edward staggered back he went into a defensive crouch holding his face and leering at Amelia. "Hey sweetie you ever want a good time drop the losers and look me up." When the final word left his lips the three standing outside all launched themselves at him fighting with all their strength to make him eat his words. With one forcible hit a contact was knocked out of Edward's eye revealing a crimson iris. They drew back in shock. "Ha, yeah I'm not good little Eddie anymore and it feels good." As he turned to get into his Volvo Bella walked outside barely keeping herself together and said shakily, "Here you might need this when Emmett comes to find you and rip you apart." She tossed him a small box and he opened it, laying on a piece of cotton was his index finger. "We don't want any of you in our home so leave before I let Amelia show you what a pissed off southern woman can do to a piece of slime like you." Edward slammed the door behind him and peeled off into the night. Holding each other for support the two couples went back into the house and sat back down in the living room. "Well that could've ended better," Josiah remarked earning an incredulous look from the others.

Jaspers attention turned to Bella who was stoic beside him her face hard and eyes set blankly. He wrapped him arms around her and smoothed her hair away from her face. She looked at him hollowly and said in a defeated voice, "He knew everything to say to hurt me. I just wanted to rip him to shreds and burn the pieces. But I couldn't." Sighing Jasper took her face in his hands and tried to console her, "Firstly what he said was very untrue we all love you and we'll never stop. Secondly darlin' you did the right thing he wasn't worth your efforts to kill him and he'll get what's comin' to him in the end. He'll piss off the wrong people and they'll handle him the right way." Turning into his body Bella shuddered to think about Edwards fate and inhaled his scent taking comfort in the man who loves her. They all looked up as they heard a car pull in front of the house. Josiah looked at his watch and smiled. "Looks like Alice was right it's been 5 hours they're right on time." They got up and met the family at the door getting hugged and kisses. Josiah and Amelia having met the family before were greeted warmly by everyone. No one wanted to ask the question burning in their minds. "Where was Edward and what happened before they get there." Bella wanting to ease their pain recapped the past few hours Carlisle's face hardening when she mentioned Edward's threat about the Volturi coming to visit. And much to Esme and Carlisle's dismay told them about his eyes. Esme crumpled to the ground Carlisle not being able to stop her limp body. The look of shock and sadness on the siblings faces were evident of their love of their brother. However, when she got to her and Edward's one on one conversation their looks of sadness turned to rage and disbelief. "If I ever get my hands on that little pathetic excuse for a …" Emmett's rant was cut off by Rose putting her hand on his arm his face softening as he looked at his beloved. The family all went their respective ways in the house Esme and Carlisle retreated to their rooms no doubt to console each other and mourn the loss of their son. Josiah, Amelia, Emmett and Rose went to hunt together. Alice Jasper and Bella were the only ones left and they chatted about what happened after they left Forks and the shopping trip. Just as Jasper and Bella were about to excuse themselves Alice's face went blank as she slid into a vision.

**

_Edward heading back to Forks enraged._

_Edward tearing up the old house._

_Edward going to stalk Jessica for dinner._

_Edward turning around with surprise etched on his face._

_Then blackness._

**

"Looks like Edward got what was coming to him sooner rather then later. I think the wolves will find him. His future completely disappears. It's not just a gap when they arrive. I've tried different scenarios but it only goes to when he is surprised after stalking Jessica" Her unusually sad voice informed them trailing off on the last piece of information. Edward was most likely dead and the family was back together. Emotionally broken but healing through love.


	17. Confessions

**Hey guys, Thank you for all of your support!! It really means a lot to me when I log in and see new reviews alerts or hits. This will be a very fluffy mostly all Jazz/Bella chapter with just a few interruptions.**

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers did. If I owned Twilight then there would be A LOT of changes for the worse.**

**All of the songs in this chapter are owned by other people besides myself as well.**

After Alice told Jasper and Bella the terrifying news about Edward they retreated to their room in silence. Bella looked as though she had been hit by a mach truck and Jasper didn't look much better. Asshole and overall pain in the butt though he was Edward was still a huge part of their life and their family. A scream filled the house resonating no doubt through every room had to have come from Esme. She lost so much in just one day and now Alice had to give her the news of Edwards future.

Embracing each other Jasper and Bella got lost in each others arms for several hours. Standing just inside of their bedroom door their arms were protecting each other from the harsh reality of the outside world. To an outside observer they would have looked like a statue of two lovers as they did not move or breath during this time.

Finally Bella broke their reverie, "Jasper I have something I want you to hear." Fearing the worst he took a step back and led her to the chairs in front of the fire place. The window to their right looked like a mirror as the darkness consumed the house as night fell.

Hesitantly Bella began looking at Jasper with love in her eyes. "In just the past few days you have done more for me than Edward ever could have. You showed me how it feels to love and be loved in return. I owe my life to you and in return I want to give you my heart to keep as yours for eternity. You were the one who gave me a chance at eternity. No matter what I felt for Edward it pales in comparison to what I feel for you. If my heart could still beat it would only be beating for you."

Smiling shyly she looked up into his eyes and saw all of her love reflected back by his topaz eyes.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a crushing soul-bearing kiss as once again their world spun away around them. Tangling her hands in his golden locks Bella pulled Jasper as close as she could possibly and pulled back slightly and murmured into his lips, "I wasn't done talking yet silly."

Jasper kissed her one more time more lightly and sat back in his chair. Bella stood up and walked into their closet returning with a guitar. She sat back down in her chair and looked at him shyly. "Believe it or not Mike Newton was teaching me to play before we left Forks. Well when I could convince Edward to let me out of his sight. One of the first songs I learned to play was I Remember You by Skid Row and looking back I really feel like this song expresses us the best. I feel like some of it is how you feel about me and how I feel about you."

With trepidation Bella began to strum chords the sound of her twelve-string guitar flowing through the room. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,

The wind would whisper and I'd think of you.

And all the tears you cried, that called my name.

And when you needed me I came through.

I paint a picture of the days gone by,

When love went blind and you would make me see.

I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes.

So that I knew that you were there for me,

Time after time you were there for me.

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.

Love letters in the sand, I remember you.

Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day,

I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.

We spent the summer with the top rolled down,

Wished ever after would be like this.

You said "I love you babe," without a sound.

I said I'd give my life for just one kiss.

I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss.

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.

Love letters in the sand, I remember you.

Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day.

I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.

We've had our share of hard times,

But that's the price we paid

. And through it all, we kept the promise that we made.

I swear you'll never be lonely.

Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,

Washed away a dream of you.

But nothing else could ever take you away,

'Cause you'll always be my dream come true,

Oh my darling, I love you!

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand

. Love letters in the sand, I remember you. T

hrough the sleepless nights, through every endless day.

I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.

Love letters in the sand, I remember you.

Through all the sleepless nights,

through all every endless days

. I'd wanna hear you say,

I remember,

I remember you

ohhh uhhh yeah!

Reaching over and taking the guitar out of her hands Jasper picked Bella up in his arms and swung her around in a hug. "Darlin' that was beautiful and I agree with you about how it fits us."

Leaning in for a kiss Bella dropped lightly to her feet and began to pull Jasper while walking backwards to their bed. Once she felt the back of her legs hit the edge she fell backwards taking Jasper with her. They kissed passionately for a long time both reveling in the bliss of each other. Just as their kiss was ending a sharp rap on the door was heard.

Alice poked her head in, "Sorry to interrupt guys but I have got GREAT news, I had another vision and I will find my soul mate in two days. He'll actually be coming to us." Bella squealed and hopped off the bed and ran over to hug Alice. "The only problem is he will be coming with the Volturi and Carlisle is going to be VERY surprised as to who it is." Jasper looked at Alice in disbelief as he racked his brain thinking about who the guard member would be that would steal his ex's heart. There was only 3 people he could think of each of them worse than the last.

Alice wagged her finger in his face, "No siree bob, I am so not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see with everyone else." Laughing she danced out of the room and down stairs to where the couple could hear the rest of the family and Josiah and Amelia laughing and talking in the living room. Exchanging glances Jasper leaned in and brushed Bella's hair away from her ear. He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed the scar left by his bit mark. "Darlin'" he asked with his melting honey voice, "Do you wanna go down there or stay up here and maybe play for a while?"

Teasingly she turned her head and gave him a chaste kiss. "We had better go down there love as Josiah and Amelia will be leaving soon but tomorrow I can't make any promises that I won't ravage you." That being said she twisted out of his arms and ran downstairs to where she could hear Emmett asking Josiah about the hunting on his farm. Jasper shook his head clearing it of the lust Bella just projected to him and straightened his pants out. "That woman is going to be the death of me if I'm not careful."


	18. A wedding

**Oh NCChris, you are going to hate me. I know I'm a tease but this is going to make it so much worse. Haha. Thank ya'll as usual for being so great and reading and reviewing I really hope you enjoy this chapter especially the later part. I felt like Charlie needed some happiness. Anyway, Here goes.**

**I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. I just really enjoy twisting her ideas into my own. **

Walking into the living room the faces of their family and friends turned up expectantly at them. Bella and Jasper sat down together on the couch his arm slung loosely over her shoulder. The conversation resumed and everyone seemed to be getting along with Jasper's oldest friends. Amelia turned to Bella and grasped one of her hands in both of hers and began earnestly discussing a future visit to Georgia to see their farm. Bella agreed and turned to Jasper for his approval and he smiled and nodded at her before returning to his chat with Emmett about the new version of Halo that was being released in a few weeks.

Carlisle's phone rang it played Little Red Riding Hood. Pulling it out of his pocket he flipped it open. "Yes Sam." Carlisle listened intently to what Sam had to say nodding his head at certain points. "I appreciate you telling us this I will fly back in the morning first thing with my family to address that situation.

Hanging the phone up he turned to the family. "The wolves have captured Edward. He is currently being held in La Push. Sam was adamant about us coming to get him as Charlie and Sue are getting married tomorrow and they want Bella to be able to see the wedding. Yes, Charlie knows about us. It was inevitable when Edward tried to attack Billy and Charlie on their way out to go fishing. The wolves are willing to let this incident go as long as Bella attends the wedding and we promise to never allow Edward to return to Forks with us again."

Shocked everyone exchanged glances wordlessly. Carlisle stood and announced that he would go and handle the plane tickets and suggested everyone go and pack their bags. "Just pack lightly," he said looking pointedly at Alice, "We will only be staying for a day and a night then returning back due to our upcoming visit from the Volturi."

"On that note I think it would be best that we take our leave ya'll," Josiah said amicably. "It was a real pleasure seein' ya'll again and meeting you Bella." Amelia stood and hugged Bella tightly. "We'll keep in touch please let us know how this trip works out for ya'll. We know we'll be seeing you soon also." Jasper and Bella hugged them both back tightly and the four of them went upstairs to pack what they needed for their respective trips. 30 minutes later they all reconvened in the foyer. Josiah and Amelia left to get in their car for the long trip back to Georgia and the rest of the Cullens piled into the Jeep for the trip to the airport where their private jet was waiting.

Jumping out and unloading their bags onto the runway a driver got into the Jeep to return it to their house. A crew member loaded their luggage into the plane and the 7 vampires boarded the elegant plane. Looking around Bella realized that the plane screamed Class and money which the Cullen's had plenty of. The ride was peaceful all the family member talking amongst themselves about the wedding and what state they would find Edward in. As the plane taxied down to the runway the vampires unbuckled their seatbelts and got themselves together as the final bumps of landing jostled the plane. The door opened and they disembarked. A limo was waiting for them the tinted windows unnecessary because of the overcast skies. Piling into the limo was easier said then done as Emmett insisted that he be the first one in. Pulling away from the airport Alice turned to Bella in excitement. "So did you bring the green dress with you for the ceremony Bella?"

Nodding in affirmation Bella stared out the window apprehensive about the upcoming day. The limo pulled down the main street in La Push many people staring as it glided down the road. It finally came to rest in front of Sam and Emily's house. A modest but beautiful cabin that seemed appropriate for the Alpha and his imprint. Exiting the car the vampire's sharp vision noticed shadowy figures in the tree line. No doubt the rest of the pack took up secure positions around the house if things got out of hand. The door swung open and a beautiful girl stepped outside followed by a very large copper skinned man. "Please come in." Sam's commanding voice implored them.

Carlisle led the coven forward into the house motioning for Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper to stay outside. "If Bella is going in with you I am staying by her side," Jasper stated firmly. Sighing Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and the walked up the steps into the house. The walls and furniture were all warm earth tones with many pieces of tribal art displayed on walls and shelves. Motioning to the seating Sam encourage the vampires to sit down and settled himself in a large chair with Emily to his right in a smaller rocking chair. Bella looked at Emily with a question in her eyes.

"Emily I hear two heartbeats. Congratulations!" She stepped forward to hug Emily but seeing Sam tense up she sat back down not wishing to have a confrontation in his home. Emily gracefully inclined her head in acknowledgement of Bella's words. A loud thudding noise from behind a door off to the side of Sam's chair caused everyone's attention to be drawn to it. "Yes he is being held in there under pain of death," Sam intoned. "We wish to never see his face in Forks or the surrounding area ever again. The rest of your coven is allowed however if an incident like this ever happens again then you will all be banned from returning." Carlisle nodded and gave his agreement. Sam stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Whispered voices could be heard and a tall man walked out of the kitchen Bella turned and her eyes lit up. Disregarding the consequences she got up and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back tightly wrinkling his nose at her sickly sweet vampire smell.

"I'm so happy to see you," Bella mumbled into his hair as he set her back on the ground.

"I'm happy to see you too," a grin breaking out over his features. They caught up on the events of the last few weeks his face clouding over when she told him about the Edward situation. She smiled and then told him about Jasper and how happy he made her. "Bells I only want what's best for you and I'm glad Jasper is treating you right. I also wanted to tell you that I imprinted finally. Her name is Corana and she moved to Forks the day you got changed." Bella's face shone with happiness for her childhood friend and she reached out and caressed his face. As they were catching up Sam moved across the room with Carlisle and together they entered the room where Edward was being held. The tension in the room was stifling as Jasper moved to stand by Bella's side.

The door swung back open and a very disheveled Edward came into the room flanked by the two other men. He hissed when he saw Bella standing with Jasper and Jacob but other then that he said nothing. Carlisle looked at Bella and Jasper and spoke, "We're heading over to our house and then to Charlie's in a few hours for the wedding the whole family is invited."

They walked to the door with him and met the rest of the family out side. They climbed into the waiting limo and left to return to their old house. Edward sat off in his own world as they pulled down the all familiar driveway and the White mansion came into view. The limo departed leaving the coven standing in front of the house that they had occupied up until a few days prior. They walked up the stairs and entered the house. Alice and Rose grabbed Bella and Esme's hands and proceeded to drag them upstairs calling over their shoulder, "We'll be ready around 4 to leave for the wedding until then make yourselves presentable please."

Curling, tweezing, and applying make-up was the torture of the next 2 hours. Finally with the makeovers done the women put their dresses on and went downstairs to meet the men. Bella in the green dress she bought while shopping with Amelia. Rose and Alice were both in shades of blue and Esme was in a gorgeous purple dress. The men turned and looked up at the women as they came down the stair their faces showing their appreciation for the beauty that was in front of them. Edward had locked himself in his room promising that he would stay there until they got back and could have a family meeting. Jasper offered his arm to Bella and kissed her neck lightly. "You look radiant darlin', the moon and the stars will be jealous of you when they come out tonight." They walked out to the front and into the waiting limo which pulled off to Bella's old home. There were cars parked up and down the street and balloons were tied to the mailbox. Exiting the limo the guests who were still lingering turned and looked at the Cullens with interest and in most cases hatred in their eyes. All of the guests were from the reservation. They walked around the side of the house to the backyard where a altar was set up and white folding chairs were placed in rows on the lawn.

They were shown to their seats by a frantic looking Seth. He dashed off as soon as they were seated after saying a quick hello and hugging Bella. After just a few more minutes all the guests were seated and Charlie was standing next to the altar looking happy but nervous. He looked out into the crowd scanning the faces and his eyes met with Bella's. A grin broke out on his face just as the orchestra struck up the wedding march. The bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle and then Sue appeared in a very becoming dress holding a bouquet of freesias. She started to make her way toward Charlie with tears in her eyes and smiled at him with an expression of love written on her face. She joined Charlie at the altar and began exchanging their vows. When they came to the end their kiss though brief was full of passion and love. Jasper pulled Bella close to his side and kissed her cheek. "That's going to be us one day soon." She smiled at him and stood up to go and congratulate her father and his new wife.

They walked over towards them hand in hand as the other guests crowed around them some crying most just smiling in happiness. Noticing her presence the crowd parted as Bella ran into her father's arms dry sobbing. Wrapping her marble arms around him he leaned in and kissed the top of her head crying. The each pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. Bella smiled and started to speak. "Shhh…Bella you don't have to say anything. I understand what you had to do and what you went through. Renee doesn't know anything nor will she. I'm just happy I can see you again." Bella turned and hugged Sue who was so wrapped up in her joy that all she could do is nod at Bella and Charlie as she was speechless. Bella slipped out of her fathers arms and Jasper stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know she'll be safe with you son." Charlie said his voice gruff with emotion. The rest of the Cullens came up to talk to the newlyweds. Carlisle stepped forward and handed Charlie an envelope. Taking it gently he opened the flap and pulled out the contents. It was plane tickets, and a check. We wanted to pay for you two to go on a wonderful honeymoon those tickets are open you can pick your destination and the check is to make sure you don't want for anything in the near future". As Charlie stammered he tried to hand the envelope back to Carlisle who gently laid his hand on Charlie's. "No, it's the least we could do, after all you trusted us with your daughter and she has made our family complete. The Cullens and the Swans." The men embraced briefly before Alice pushed her way in and hugged Charlie tightly. Startled he hugged her back and turned back to his new wife.

The family backed away from the crush around the couple and smiled at each other. As they made their way to the forest edge where the pack was standing Bella felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up. Looking around she didn't see anything out of place but still stayed on guard. They reached the pack and started to talk about how beautiful the wedding was. Jacob teasing Bella and Jasper and he introduced them to Corana a beautiful girl with huge eyes like a doe. While the werewolves ate Charlie and Sue along with the rest of the wedding party went into the house to do the toasts. The backdoor clicked shut and silence fell across the back lawn.

It was just the vampires and werewolves left with a few random people near the house when pounding feet were heard coming in from the side. Jacob pushed Corana towards the house and she took off at a graceful run. Everyone flew into defensive crouches and the wolves phased quickly shredding their suits. Before he was completely in wolf form Jacob muttered "Great now Alice is going to want to take us all shopping for new suits." The rest of the pack groaned in response.


	19. A Pair of Angels

**Please Please Please don't hate me. I just got a second job and have been training there during the day and working at night. Plus I am planning my 23rd birthday blowout for next week, needless to say I'm swamped. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own it but sometimes I dream about what life would be like if I did.**

Snorting with laughter in response to Jacob's comment Bella quickly refocused on the impending danger. A familiar bronze head broke through the tree line as Edward quickly ran in. His once handsome face distorted by anger and pain. Taking a final bound he launched himself at Jasper and tackled him to the ground. The wolves circled the fighting figures snarling as they waited for their chance to fight a vampire. Carlisle, Rose, and Esme forcibly held Emmett back from joining in. Each man was fighting for the upper hand and Jasper had Edward pinned to the ground. Holding him there he looked at Carlisle who nodded his head solemnly as did each other family member. They knew what had to be done.

Jasper began fighting Edward with a vengeance each blow like thunder rolling in over the mountains. Slamming his fists into Edward's handsome face. Edward fought back with the added strength he had from eating human blood and it seemed like he might win however Jasper's battle savvy was assisting him strategically. Finally Jasper managed to grab a hold of Edward head and began to pull. "I'm sorry brother, you left us no choice." Edward's head came off snarling the whole time. Jasper stepped away from the body and motioned to the wolves to come and finish the job. They ran off with Edward's body and head, Emmett broke away from his family and ran after them screaming after the wolves to wait up as he wanted a shot at "Eddie boy."

Looking at each other the remaining family members were filled with sadness so strong it brought Jasper to his knees thinking about what he had just done. But Bella rushed over to him and kissed him. "You did what you had to do. For the family, for the pack and most of all for me. I love you so much this is not a burden for you to bear. He was unstable and would have exposed us all."

Jasper nodded his head and looked up at Bella, "You were the reason I stopped when I did. Thinking about you and what you would think brought me back to earth. You're my humanity."

Looking into each others eyes they kissed. Breaking the kiss they looked around, Carlisle and Esme were wrapped around each other with grief and Rose and Alice were talking quietly. Emmett came charging back into the yard covered in dirt and leaves grinning happily. "Well its done" he said, with a solemn voice betrayed by his face. He handed Esme a pocket obviously ripped from his pants filled with ash. "I thought you might want these. He was your son after all." Esme grabbed Emmett with a fierce hug and dry sobbed in his arms.

Grabbing each others hand. Jasper and Bella announced they were going into the woods to hunt before they left on the plane and dashed off.

Running through the trees they came to a secluded clearing. The tree branches were entwined above them casting a light glow over the leaves as the sun began to set. Wrapping herself in his arms Bella began kissing Jasper earnestly. They both sank to their knees and eventually lay on their sides completely wrapped up in each other. Jasper sat up and leaned on one elbow and tucked a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear. "Are you sure your not doing this because your sad about Edward?" Mustering it up Bella sent him as much happiness, love, and lust towards Jasper that she could. "Answer your question? It's just very sad that what happened did because I have been wanting to do this all day."

His eyes darkened as he captured her lips in another heart stopping kiss. Slowly he kissed down her neck and across her collar bone.

"This dress. In the way." He murmured.

"Oh shit, Alice is going to kill me for destroying it." she laughed.

"I will buy you 30 more if you just get it out of the way" Jasper growled in her ear.

Turning her back to him Bella flashed him a come hither look that had him hastening to unzip the dress. He pulled so hard the fabric around the zipper shredded under his hands. Pulling the ruined dress off she looked bashfully under her eyelashes at Jasper's face. Admiration lit up his face as he took her in. He quickly removed his suit jacket tie and shirt. The unearthly glow from the sky overhead illuminated them in a surreal way. Had anyone come along vampire or mortal the pair would have seemed like angels come to earth to play.

Their bodies met in a dance that was choreographed since Earth came into being and their minds melded together as one. It seemed right and for that singular moment in time they were the only ones who mattered and they were with each other.


	20. Aftermath and Going home

**Please don't hate me. I got in a really had horseback riding accident and I was in the hospital for a few days. Then I had birthday fun.**

**I know this is gonna be kinda a short one but I'm kind of typing with one hand so bear with me.**

**I don't own it, wish I did but I don't.**

Laying together in the golden light Bella and Jasper snuggled as close as their bodies would allow. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close nuzzling her ear with his nose. Bella smiled and rolled into her mates body. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and murmured into his hair, " I Think it's time we get back our plane is leaving in about an hour. Plus Alice probably already saw you destroy my dress and is ready to rip you a new one."

Jasper groaned and rolled over. He handed Bella his dress shirt and boxers to wear back to the house as her dress was ruined beyond recognition. Smirking to himself he shoved the dress into his pocket. It would make a lovely present one day when Alice was being annoying.

They ran back to the house where Jasper was greeted with a smack to the side of the head and a huge smirk from Emmett. Bella was warmly embraced by the family as they rushed around to pack to head back to New Hampshire. The flight back was relatively calm with most everyone wrapped up in their thought about the impending Volturi visit. The plane landed around 3a.m. and they headed to the house in a predawn darkness. The headlight from their town cars illuminated the white façade of the house with a ghostly glow.

The family exited the cars and unloaded the luggage. They walked into their house feeling exceedingly happy to be home and realized the smell of strange vampires permeated the house. Carlisle placed his hand on Esme's and they walked into the drawing room where 6 shadows loomed in the darkness.

Emmett flipped the light switch 2 of the cloaked vampires remained seated and the other 4 stood and lowered their hoods. It was the usual suspects, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and the insufferable Felix. They flanked the last two cloaked figures. Bella could only assume that they were Aro and either Caius or Marcus. Aro lowered his hood and stood walking forward and grasping Carlisle's hand between his own.

"Carlisle my old friend, It's been far too long. We miss you in Volterra." Aro's strangely high pitched voice made shivers crawl down Bella's spine. He continued on while reading Carlisle's memories. "I see you have a new addition to your family and I am sorry for the loss of your first. I know how you were attached to him. However, I'm not here in a purely social capacity. I require the help of the one named Jasper, we're having a small problem with a vampire in the southwest named Maria."

Bella felt Jasper stiffen next to her and she grapsed his hand trying to send as much confidence her way as she could. He nodded at Aro in acknowledgement of the task that was about to be his. Aro sat back down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. "We have been striving for centuries to keep peace among the vampires of the world and it seems like there is always the one rogue, the outsider that causes the problems. All we want is to live our lives the best that we can and well these damnedable creatures are making it extremely hard. That is one of the other reasons why I came here today. Carlisle I wish to ask of you something that is rather out of character. I have a new protégé with me here today and I wish him to stay with your family and learn your ways, I feel that out of every coven I've met yours is truly the best example of vampire, excluding the hunting style. But I feel this could be a good change for the world that we live in."

He patted the still cloaked man sitting next to him on the knee. The man stood up and Alice gasped with a blank expression just leaving her face. She stepped forward in anticipation. He lowered his hood and everybody gasped when his face was finally exposed.

**HAHAHAHA I know you guys hate me. Please don't **


	21. Dont Bet Against Alice

**This is Wanderings Best friend I'm posting an update for her. I'm writing this note for her sake but I will delete later today or tomorrow. Thanks for staying so loyal to her and her story. She got really hurt in her accident but didn't want to let anyone down. She was in the hospital for a week and suffered pretty serious injuries. So keep reading she's dictating her story to me so she can keep posting chapters!**

As the man's hood lowered the Carlisle realized who Aro's new protégé was. Garrett a crimson-eyed nomad who was widely known in the Vampire world as someone who was easy to befriend yet made a powerful enemy if crossed. Alice stepped forward with her hand outstretched. "I'm Alice Cullen welcome to our home and we are very excited to have you stay with us. I'll show you around the house if you'd like, we have some things to talk about. Garrett nodded and went with Alice to see the rest of the house.

Aro arched his eyebrow at Carlisle who promised to tell him all about it when they caught up in the study. As the two men retired into the study the remaining coven members were left chatting in the living room. Felix fixed his dark red eyes on Bella's breathtaking face and began to drift off into his own mind. Jasper felt waves and waves of lust, need, and desire rolling off of the large vampire and shuddered. Jasper turned and saw a disgusted look on his love's face and decided to have a little fun with the lecherous man sitting across from him. He sent him feelings of insecurity, childishness, and most of all extreme fear.

Felix getting hit with all of this at once fell on the ground and pulled himself into the fetal position hugging a couch cushion and sucking his thumb. With their vampiric abilities everyone in the room heard him mumbling, "I won't let them get me, nobody loves me, Vampires are scary, I want my mommy." The room filled with the laughter of the others who were all pointing and laughing. Jasper was clutching his stomach from the emotions in the room. Emmett let out a boom of laughter picked Felix up and put him in the hallway closet where he could rock and suck in the dark. Which incidentally he was scared of.

Sitting back down Emmett began firing questions at Demetri about Garrett and why Aro needed him to stay with them. Demetri looked at Jane wearily and began his story.

"Garrett came to us a few months ago after being attacked by Romanian coven of 11. He was badly injured and at the time seemed ungifted. Aro took pity on him and accepted his stay in Volterra. Garrett began to slowly heal from his wounds which were unlike any that we've seen," Demetri's handsome face darkened while he thought of the wounds that he saw. Then continued his story.

"He shared stories with us of his journeys and the other nomads he had come into contact with. Weeks went by and we realized how powerful he truly is. Garrett confessed to the brothers one night that the reason he was a nomad is that he did not want to hurt any one with his power on accident. Garrett has the ability to conjure fireballs and manipulate situations so that they work out for anyone who wishes. He also has another power but he has told no one and will never reveal that secret. Aro naturally offered him a place in the guard but Garrett turned him down. Aro understood his hesitation and offered him an opportunity to try and live a more familial lifestyle to see if it was for him. I guess Aro broke his barriers down enough and he finally agreed and 3 months later here we are."

The Cullens looked at each other each processing the story that they had just been told. Jasper felt hope and excitement radiating off of the others while the guard members were feeling a sense of loss and disappointment. Those emotions seemed a little out of character for those who were usually revered as stoic and violent. But from upstairs he caught snippets of the conversation coming from what would be Alice and Garrett's room because the pixie always got her way and he felt a surge of new found love and he smiled.


	22. What a twisted pair

**Don't hate me guys. Im back and raring to go. I finally got the big cast off and am in a smaller one. Short one sorry. So by the way apparently I was nominated for a Moonlight Award by my best friend and Im pretty honored. Voting is open now so please get to voting. I'd really appreciate it**

**themoonlightawards(.)yolasite(.)com/ take out the parentheses Im nominated for best noncanon wk in prog. Best wk in prog and best author.**

Garrett and Alice sat on her bed looking into each other's eyes. Their marbled hands holding the other as if life itself was contained in the grasp they shared. They told each other the stories of their pasts and Alice told Garrett the little she saw of their future. One thing though had a crease of confusion marring her angelic face. Garrett reached over with his free hand and smoothed the crease in her brow.

"You shouldn't make that face it might stay that way forever," he said with a grin.

She looked at him with a wistful smile on her face.

"My visions are usually right and they have led me to where I am now. But I had one the other day that didn't make sense. You and I were walking hand in hand in the park and neither of us were sparkling. Rose and Emmett were with us too and they were pushing a stroller. Maybe it was a daydream. I don't know." she said with a sigh.

Garrett looked at her with wonder in his face and a look of astonishment. A darkness swept across his eyes as he realized what this meant. He quickly schooled his facial features back into his loving expression and leaned into Alice's side. He murmured into her ear, "I will be able to tell you the reason you saw this soon but for now just forget about it and focus on us."

Alice thought about this for a moment and nodded slowly at Garrett. She knew in the deepest recesses of her heart that she would go to the end of the earth and back for him. This wasn't how it was with Jasper. Sure they loved each other but it was more of a love of familiarity and fondness. They had been together for so long that it just kind of made sense. But deep down they both knew it wasn't going to last forever and that everything they did was based on lust and the knowledge that one day they would find their true soul mates.

Downstairs the Cullen kids and the Volturi guard were bonding over stories of Carlisle and Aro in their younger days. As if brought there parental instincts the two men appeared at the top of the stairs and had mock angry looks on their faces. Descending to the bottom they strode into the living room. Aro motioned with his hand at his guards and they rose to their feet.

"We will be back later on in the week to see how Garrett is doing. We will take our leave of the Cullens so that our hunting does not attract any unwanted attentions." Aro having said that turned and started towards the door. Demetri and the other followed behind still chuckling. He opened the hall closet door and helped a very scared Felix out and into the misty day.

Upon the visitors departure Emmett and Rose went upstairs insisting that they had to unpack but the waves of lust rolling off of them indicated otherwise. The rest of the family just shook their heads knowing that the faster everyone left the safer their ears and memories would be from Rose and Emmett's lovefest. Alice and Garrett ran down their stairs at top speeds Garrett's face twisted in a horrific look that let the family know that he heard some of the couple's "foreplay".

"Don't worry it only gets worse from here. Once they feel comfortable around you they won't censor themselves," Jasper quietly remarked.

"Wait that was the CENSORED version. Oh my god I need to get out of this house those two are truly a pair of twisted vampires." Garrett grabbed Alice's hand after he sputtered that statement out and all but dragged her into the woods surrounding the house.

The remaining two couples both had stoic faces as Jasper tried to fight off the lust he felt and the other three were feeling the affects as well. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a knowing glance before he slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the house as well. Bella felt herself rubbing up against Jasper like a cat wanting to be petted. Jasper turned to her his eyes ablaze with lust and managed to choke out, "Bella, no. I don't want our second time to be marred by Emmett and Rose lust. It can get pretty ugly."

Bella let out a disappointed mewing sound as she slumped back into the plump cushions of the couch. Jasper turned to look at his love and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently.

"Don't you worry darlin' it'll happen soon enough but not like this. I love you too much for that. So what do you say we go do a little bit of shopping."

Bella groaned but stood up stretching her body unnesccesarily. Jasper stood and straightened the front of his jeans out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry sugar it's not gonna be anything major. We just need to get you a new car."


	23. Authors note please read

Hey guys! I've decided to give this story a bit of a break. Just another week or two. I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with it right now. Also I feel like I put a lot of time into it and really haven't gotten that much back in the way of feedback and comments. Although I love my loyal readers you know who you are. I recently started another story called Two Ships. Yes it stars our favorite Empath Jasper Whitlock. Please check it out as I really wanted to delve into his human life because I am a history major. I think it will be even better then Bella's choice because its Japer POV and really opens up his perspective and maybe he finds someone who really gets him. Anyway love it hate it let me know.


	24. A Coincidental Meeting

**I don't own it. I just love it. Please read and let me know what you think. I know I said I was taking a break but I feel like this was an appropriate update.**

Jasper and Bella climbed onto his bike and they roared off down the circular driveway. Bella was dreading this trip more than 100 shopping sprees with Alice. Jasper felt her tension and grinned behind his helmet's visor. Jasper had a rather elaborate surprise for Bella waiting for her at the car dealership. They pulled up at a Chevrolet lot and Bella eyed Jasper doubt etched across her face.

A salesman scurried outside no doubt anticipating a huge sale based on Jasper's motorcycle. Bella wrinkled her nose at the salesman's greasy odor. Although she was not as tempted by humans as her family she felt that being around this man would put her off human blood forever. She told Jasper this revelation in a vampire's whisper. Jasper smiled and inclined his head slightly in her direction.

"Sir we are here to pick up a vehicle that I had special ordered for my fiancée here."

Bella looked sharply at Jasper and he just squeezed her hand lightly. Turning his attention back to the salesman Bella felt a low growl start in Jasper's chest. The man while Jasper and Bella were interacting had been staring lecherously at Bella and lust was flowing from him like a river during a rainstorm. Bella closed her fingers tightly around Jaspers. To a human it looked like she was just squeezing his hand in support. In reality she was holding his hand reminding him of her newborn strength.

Jasper leaned over and kissed her on the neck.

"Thanks for the wake up call darlin', that was about to get ugly and I did NOT want that salesman's taste in my mouth."

Bella giggled as the salesman hurried back out to them with 3 other men in his wake.

"Sir, if you could follow me and sign the paper work one of these fine gentlemen will bring the car around."

A chill ran down Bella's spine when she looked at the other men. They looked vaguely familiar in a way. Jasper kissed her on the cheek and followed the man into the building as his co-workers stood outside with Bella. The smallest of the three men remaining walked around the corner into a garage and out of Bella's range of vision. She could hear him mumbling to himself and snickering. The other two began edging closer to her and kept exchanging glances with each other.

"So girly looks like you bagged yourself a rich one." The darker of the two men sneered in her direction.

The fair-haired man laughed and grabbed Bella's elbow.

"You don't remember us do you? We wanted to have a little fun with you a few weeks ago in Port Angeles."

Bella's stomach clenched when her foggy human memories came back to her.

"Where's your white knight in the Volvo? Looks like you sure traded up in the family." The dark man looked at Bella like a man dying of thirst looks at a stream.

"Jasper…." Bella gasped as one of the men lunged at her attempting to grab her wrists and pin her to the building. She was afraid to fight back and reveal their superhuman secret to a human. Just as she was about to be left with no choice a flash of blonde hair came flying around the corner at the fasted human speed ever.

"Leave her alone!" Jasper bellowed at the top of his lungs followed closely by the original salesman.

"We were just trying to have a little fun no harm no foul." the dark man said defensively.

The greasy salesman obviously disturbed by his employees behavior had turned a rather blotchy purple color and sent them into his office like school children.

"My sincerest apologies to you Miss Cullen. I hope this doesn't sully our transaction today."

"It was not your fault Mr.…"

"Mr. Harris, but please call me Mike."

"Thank you for the apology Mike but I think we'd rather just get the car and go home." Bella tried to give the man her most contrite expression and then a flash of chrome caught her eye.

A brand new Chevy pick up truck with Forest green paint, chrome all over and several things that she couldn't even identify stopped in front of her. Bella jumped up and down and hugged Jasper.

"Thank you!! It's perfect," she all but screamed in his ear.

Jasper hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it darlin'. Now lets go home."

Bella climbed up into the truck and started the engine smiling at the power under the hood. Jasper jumped into the passenger seat and told Bella to buckle up for safety.

While reaching for the buckle she turned to Jasper and giggled, "Why are all the creepy guys named Mike am I just a psycho magnet?"

Jasper laughed and hugged her lightly while searching the radio for a good station finally settling on one that played current country.

Bella reached down to grab the seatbelt buckle and felt a small box attached to the harness. Pulling it up she held it in her palm and looked into Jasper's face. He smiled at her and motioned for her to open the box. When she slowly opened the box she felt a wave of love and adoration hit her.

The dark blue box was lined with a beautiful light pink silk and nestled in the silk was a gorgeous ring.

"Now I know it's really soon after Edward. I know we haven't really told each other our feelings. But I was hoping that maybe one day. It doesn't have to be soon. I just." Jasper stammered out

Bella leaned in a kissed him.

"Calm down. Let me answer you."

Bella gently took both of Jaspers hands in hers and looked him in the eyes.

"Jasper, from day one I have been intrigued by you. And over the time I've gotten to know you that intrigue has turned into a strong affection."

Jaspers face fell and loss and disappointment filled the cab.

"Stop it cowboy." Bella used her index finger to turn Jasper's chin so he was looking into her eyes.

"I love you Jazz, I want to be with you forever. MY answer is yes, if you'll have me."

"Bella I love you," Jasper's unshed tears made his like look like solid amber as he slid the ring onto Bella's finger.

"Darlin' I just wanted to ask if you'd have me the monster and all. But I still need to ask your father's permission it doesn't feel right not to. Charlie deserves to be there the day his little girl walks down the aisle." Jasper leaned against his seat in relief and happiness.

"Jasper, no matter what happens or happened you WILL NEVER be a monster to me. You are a kind and sensitive man and I couldn't imagine being without you." Bella looked down at her ring, a simple platinum band with a 2.3 carat princess cut diamond with two sapphires flanking it.

"Just to let you know Bella, Those sapphires are from Edward's mother's ring. He would have wanted it this way. The rest of the ring was made into a pendant for Esme by Carlisle."

Bella was overcome by love and sadness.

"Jasper," She choked out, " Can you drive us home?"

Jasper nodded and they traded seats and they drove home. Both basking in their love with Bella remembering the love she lost and the love she gained from that experience.


	25. Alone

**A/N I am so sorry about the delay ya'll. There was a lot going on in my life, which of course is no excuse. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has kept up with my story even in my long absence. I do have a piece of good news. I recently got engaged! He had been encouraging me to get back into writing and pretty soon I will have all the time in the world to do it. Yay I get to play military housewife while he is off fighting for our Country's freedom. *cue the sigh of happiness* It's like I have my very own Jasper. This is dedicated to my loyal readers, those of you who have been with me since day one! Please read, review and enjoy.**

_I don't own it…._

The couple retuned to the Cullen home grinning from ear to ear. Bella glowing with a light that only those truly in love have. Jasper's million dollar smile gracing his handsome features. Exiting her new truck the pair embraced sharing a look of lovers and best friends. They walked up the stairs to the front door. Each took an unnecessary deep breath before Jasper reached forward and opened the door. It was odd. Silence met their ears. A normally bustling house was completely still. It was as if time was frozen.

Jasper pulled Bella behind him in a protective stance. He sniffed the air and could not find any scents at all. They began to explore the home hand in hand. Jasper felt Bella's fear radiating off of her to combine with his in a cocktail of emotions. Each room was empty. There was nothing out of place, nothing missing. There was a fine coating of dust on every surface.

There was no sign of the house being habitated ofr at least a one month period. Which was impossible. They had left the family not but four hours prior. None of them had mentioned leaving for any period of time. Jasper felt Bella's panic building and her hand grasped his with an iron grip.

"Shh sweetie." He said reassuringly. "We will figure out what is going on I promise. I love you and won't let anything harm you."

Bella shakily smiled at her fiancée and pulled him into her for a hug. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on his cheek. "I know you will protect me."

Jasper pulled away from her embrace and opened his cell phone. Dialed rapidly he tried in turn to call each family member. All the calls went straight to voicemail. He then tried to call the Denali Coven and the Irish Coven. Both to no avail. He finally hit pay dirt when he called his old friends Peter and Charlotte. They spoke briefly the two agreeing to rush to Forks to help solve the mystery that was surrounding the Cullens.

Jasper and Bella sat on one of the couches. Neither speaking a word or moving long into the around 2 a.m. A car turning onto their driveway broke the silence. Jasper stood and walked to the door. Bella followed close behind him, worried that if she lost sight of him he might disappear like their family. Peter and Charlotte rushed up the front stairs from their vehicle both enveloping Jasper in hugs. Charlotte pulled away and walked over to Bella.

"You must be the woman who finally made The Major whole. For that I thank you and welcome to our family." This simple statement eased Bella's nerves slightly and she embraced the other woman tightly.

Peter and Jasper stood off to the side both smiling happily at the female bonding occurring in front of them.

"Ladies, if you are going to keep that up then let me go grab a video camera." Peter accompanied this with a wolf whistle.

Charlotte walked over to her husband and smacked him not so gently upside the head; smiling indulgently the whole time. Bella wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist watching the newcomers happily. It reminded her of Rose and Emmett and that thought filled her mind with grief. The two couples sensing that being outdoors might leave them open for an attack walked back into the house and went to settle down in the living room to discuss the game plan.

Jasper paused as he shut the door and slid a panel open that was hidden next to the door frame. He keyed in a complicated numeric code and all throughout the house the sound of steel panels slamming shut over the windows and doors were heard effectively sealing them into the house.

"It's as if we have a panic house not a panic room." Jasper remarked wryly. "Just in case we were ever under siege. This is a great preventative against attacks. The panels will only go up when I type in the counter code."

Bella, Peter, and Charlotte all situated themselves on the couches while Jasper stood in front of them. His aura had changed into that of his former self. Every skill he had to be the great leader that he was exuded from him calming those in the room. For close to an hour he briefed Peter and Charlotte on what had happened over the past few months and what they had found earlier that day. After they were filled in the three began strategizing and formulating plans to find the missing family members. Bella sat back and let the events of that day sink in. As she sat back against the cushion she felt a piece of paper crumple behind it. Pulling it out she began to read the short message written.

_Bella and Jazz_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. They only decided to take us seconds before it happened. The family will be safe for now. Keep each other safe. Peter and Charlotte will be able to help you. The Denalis will refuse so don't even bother. There is too much at risk for them. But Josiah and Amelia will also be ready to stop what they are doing to help you. We love you and I'm glad that you guys are on the outside. It's the Volturi. They have someone who erases traces of people that's why you can't find us. Please hurry. They won't accept our denial of joining them for too long._

_Love _

_Alice_

_P.S. Garrett is locked up in the safe room downstairs. I couldn't bear for them to try and keep him for themselves. He's going to be very upset with me. I know. Tell him that I love him and wish that I could have told him myself the first time. _

After reading the last line Bella's hands began shaking and she dropped the note to the floor. Jasper rushed over and scanned the note quickly. He dashed off downstairs to the room off the garage and let an irate Garrett out into the house. The safe room was the last resort for the family's safety. Reinforced in such a way that it was impenetrable to all forces. As soon as he saw who released him Garrett crumpled to the ground dry sobs wracking his body.

"I let her down Jasper, I let them all down. I should have fought back harder. I shouldn't have let Emmett force me into this room. I'm so sorry I let your family be taken." His voice cracked and broke with every word.

Jasper's voice carried through the room authoritatively. "Garrett. CALM DOWN. It is not your fault. Alice was unable to foresee this. Now that you are with us you can come and help us fight to get them back. She loves you man. She said so herself. Look."

Bella showed Garrett the note. A small smile appeared when he read the last few lines. Kissing the bottom of the note he stood with a new vigor.

"Let's go get these bastards and rescue our family." His voice rang with determination and pride.

Peter and Charlotte finally appeared at the doorway.

"We have a flight booked on a private jet to Italy. It leaves in roughly 3 hours. This way if they are monitoring the flights to try and intercept us they have no chance of doing it." Peter spoke calmly as the impending fight became a reality.

"We will have to make one stop brother, in South Carolina. I need to pick up Josiah and Amelia, they will want in on this too." Jasper said turning to make yet another rushed phone call.

Garrett straightened up and dusted his pants off. "I'm going to go and hunt. I'm going to need the extra energy." With that being said he rushed off to the forest lining the house.

Bella called after him. "Jasper is going to need to let you out." Smiling sadly Bella along with Peter and Charlotte walked back upstairs to spend a little alone time with their significant others before Garrett returned from his hunt.

Bella and Jasper lay in their bed together just holding each other and whispering their love every so often. Jasper raised his upper body up and looked Bella squarely in the eyes.

"Bella I think I've loved you since before I knew you. I know Charlotte told you that you made me whole. But it is true. Without you in my life I felt lost and if I lose you I will be lost. _You are everything to me. You put up with my crap and call me on it if you need to. I love you and without you my world is a dark place. You've seen my inner monster and still look at me with love in your eyes. I will spend each day you will have me trying to prove that I am worthy of that love. _If anything happens during this fight to you I will be right behind you. And I don't expect you to do the same if you don't feel that way." His fear of rejection was almost palpable.

Bella leaned in and kissed him reverently.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. Stop talking like that. We will pull through this. We have in the past and this is nothing that we can't handle. We are a family._ I love you more than life itself. It amazes me every day that you chose me to be with. And I promise to make you understand how much you mean to me. You're my world and I'm nothing without you. _If something were to happen to you then yes. Yes, I will be right behind you so that our forever will still happen together."

Their kisses were passion filled. With a longing to make their two worlds into one. As the sun rose over the horizon and Garrett returned from his hunt they kissed one last time and went downstairs to face and uncertain day. A sleek black limo came to pick them up and as they drove down the winding driveway Bella turned to look at the house one more time. Not knowing if this would be her last time she memorized every detail she could. Settling into Jasper's side the conversation turned into small strategic ideas each person had.

Peter suggested that Bella should shield them as soon as they saw the castle. Everyone agreed to this plan. Bella spoke up with uncertainty in her voice. She knew the people she was with all had years of life experience on her as well as war and survival training.

"What if there was something we could do to be stronger? To even the odds a little bit more." Her voice wavered as she turned to look at her love.

"I mean it would only apply to Garrett, you, and I Jazz but I think it would help. What if we switched our diets just for a little while? If we took in human blood in order to be on a level playing field with the guard then we might not be as easily taken by force."

Jasper's face blanched a little at her words and Bella noticing this shrank down into the seat of the limo disheartened at his expression.

Jasper, quick to reassure her spoke, "No darlin' I just don't want you to ever have the regret of taking another life. I would never wish that on another soul. More importantly I would never wish it on you."

"Jazz, I meant we could drink donated blood. Just like a little boost for us. Vampire steroids to vegetarians if you will."

The 4 vampires in the car burst out laughing at her analogy. But quieting down they all nodded their agreement. Bella called Amelia and asked her to make provisions for them to get donated human blood for the trip over. The limo pulled up at the airport and they quickly got checked in and boarded the plane. Off to Italy and to save their family.

A/N Okay well that a was pretty long chapter. Not too shabby for the first one back huh? Little side note for you. The italicized portions of Jasper's speech to Bella and Bella's response were verbatim parts of my Fiancee's proposal and what I said back to him. Hey If I can't make him into Jasper then I guess I'll give a little bit of him to my Jasper. Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Ties

I don't own it.

As the plane touched down at the Charleston International Airport's private landing strip The five Vampires in the cabin began preparing to exit the plane for their two hour lay-over. Jasper and Bella gripped each other's hands using their grasp as a connection for their love. Each gentle squeeze was a message. Peter and Charlotte were abrupt in their motions. Each having been to war against the own kind. The mentality of fierce warriors was etched across their stony faces.

The expressions only changed when they chanced glances at each other. The longing and fear coming through in their pain. Garrett stood alone. His aura was radiating heartbreak and anger. As they stepped off the plane onto the tarmac Amelia and Josiah rushed forward hugging Bella and Jasper in turn. The introductions were made quickly. They hustled to a waiting Hummer and sped off into the inky darkness. The highway was practically empty. The few headlights of the other drivers were beacons in the night. 20 minutes later they pulled off the highway and down a side road. A road lined with looming Palm trees led up to a large white plantation house.

Parking in front of the inviting veranda the seven vampires stepped out and walked to the front door.

"I wish I had time to give you a tour of the house but under the circumstances we can wait until we return with your family." Amelia's voice was full of compassion.

Entering through the door into the wide foyer Bella noticed that most of the fixtures and décor were original. A large ice chest sitting next to the winding staircase stuck out like a sore thumb. It's practical purpose was like an eyesore in the beautifully appointed home. Josiah walked over and opened the lid. Lifting out several bags of donated blood he tossed them to each of the vampires standing with him.

"I got enough for us to last around four days. I figured we could feed now and continue to do so on our flight." His voice rattled a hollow memory of his normally jovial and rich tone.

The seven made quick work of 2 bags apiece. Josiah and Amelia picked up their small carry on bags, while Garrett hoisted the cooler onto his shoulder. They returned to the car and began the trip back to the airport. Bella noticed Amelia and Josiah each share a longing glance with each other and a final look at their home knowing they may never return.

"I named our home Serenity." Amelia's voice broke through the silence. "The first time I stepped foot inside I felt at peace. I knew it would be the place we would call home."

Jasper reached forward and grasped his friend's shoulders.

"You know you don't have to do this. None of you do. If you want to turn back we will not judge you for doing so. It is our fight no one else's."

"Now Major you know I can't speak for everyone else in this car but as far as I'm concerned and Charlotte too you guys are family. All of you. We would give our lives for you just like you would do for us." Peter's voice held the tenor of a seasoned second in command.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Jasper." Was Josiah's simple answer.

"I would rather die trying to save Alice than live an eternity without her." Garrett's voice held the strangled timbre of a man broken but resolute.

The car lapsed back into silence and they soon returned to the airstrip where their plane was waiting to take them to their destiny.

The flight was a long and silent time of reflection. They occasionally spoke when a potential plan came to mind or when someone needed another bag of blood. By the time they touched down in Florence the mood was considerably darker. There was a limo waiting to take them on the 50 mile journey to Volterra. The drive flew by and soon the walled city was in their sights.

The looming walls in the setting sun were beautiful in a tragic way. The seven looked around them in apprehension knowing the walls could stop attackers from harming the city or keep them in. Pulling up to the large fountain in the center of the square The stepped out and each took their bags in hand. Jasper tipped the driver handsomely in the euros he had changed before they left. They walked in two lines. Josiah, Amelia, Peter, and Charlotte were in the rear and Jasper, Bella and Garrett were leading the way. They passed into the sheltered walkways until they reached the imposing oak doors. Jasper raised his fist and banged six times.

The door slowly opened revealing the last person in the world they would ever wish to see.

Jane.

"The brother's know why you are here. They are waiting for you in the throne room. Follow me."

Her mannerisms were brusque as she led them through the winding hallways deeper into the fortification. They passed the desk where the repugnant tour groups would be greeted by the beautiful receptionist. They stopped in front of the ornately carved doors and Jane turned to speak to them for the first time since they arrived.

"I understand why Bella, Jasper, and Garrett are here. However, you other four may leave now with now fear of retribution by the guard."

"We will stay." Peter's tone dripped with authority. The couples each held hands as a lifeline. Bella reached out and took Garrett's hand in her own gracing him with a terse smile as the doors opened. Walking into the marble throne room Jasper's eyes scanned the room for possible hiding places, escape routes, and counting the number they were facing. The only routes in or out were the doors they just entered through and a small doorway behind the thrones which led to the living quarters of the three brothers seated in front of them. There were only seven vampires in the room. Aro, Caius, Marcus were all lounging idly in their thrones not giving the newcomers a second glance. Jane left the group to join the ranks flanking the thrones. Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, and a red-headed girl were lined on either side of the brothers.

Jasper's mind automatically assumed she was the one who erased the traces of their family. His mind was diverted from his tactical planning when Aro stood.

"Welcome my friends to Castle Volterra. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" His high pitched voice filled the room and echoed off of the marble surfaces.

"We came to retrieve our family." Jasper stepped forward as the obvious leader of the group. His hand slipping from Bella's grasp.

"We know you took them and are prepared to fight you to have them back safely." His growl rumbling deep inside his chest.

"My dear Major, your family came of their own accord I promise you that on my honor. Well actually one member of your family gave them to us in a way for their freedom. I assure you not a single hair on their talented heads have been harmed. I will let you see for yourself."

Aro's tone was jovial as if this were all a game. Sitting back down he motioned for the main doors to be opened by Felix. The doors swung open and the family stepped through the doorway. None of them looked any worse for the wear. Alice broke away from the group and threw herself into Garrett's arms. He murmured into her ear while kissing the top of her head repeatedly. The family exchanged hugs with the group of rescuers.

"Why."

The simple question hung in the air for minutes after the words slipped from Bella's lips.

"It's simple Bella, when Edward came to see us he promised his family in exchange for his safe exit from our walls."

The tone in Aro's voice as if the family were property caused a dam to break in Garrett's chest.

He stepped away from Alice and turned to Carlisle and Jasper.

"Please remove the family from the hall and close the doors behind you. I wish to speak to the brothers alone."

In shock from the anger on his face and the venom in the voice the family exited quietly with Alice pressing a firm kiss to his lips before she followed. As soon as the doors shut they all held onto each other exchanging words of happiness at being reunited.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Peter spoke for the group.

"They took us by surprise and told us that we could either come with them peacefully as Edward had promised them our compliance for his freedom. He knew my weakness was the girls and played on that. He told Demetri that if we fought back to take out Esme, Rose, and Alice knowing that we would all go mad with rage. We went with them peacefully. Luckily Alice had the foresight to leave that note for you, she had lured Garrett to the panic room with a promise that she would be staying with him."

Carlisle paused and took in the facial expressions of those around him. He had not told his family members of Edward's true treachery. Esme clung to his side and buried her face in his shoulder. Rose and Emmett both wore matching thunderous expressions.

"We went with the guard knowing that we still had hope. You were still on the outside. Jasper you were our big hope. I knew I could trust in you son."

At Carlisle's last words Jasper stepped forward and embraced the man before him. He had never shown him open affection before this moment. Jasper then stepped back and told the tale of their journey to rescue their family. When he spoke of the human blood Esme's face dropped but her body language showed her pride in her children for making such a huge sacrifice for them.

Suddenly a bright blue light shone from the crack underneath the door. The doors themselves splintered apart and Garrett emerged from the room alone. Smoke billowed out behind him as he all but fell into Alice's waiting embrace.

"We have nothing to fear from the Volturi again" his voice was weak.

Carlisle stepped forward and began firing off orders. Emmett, Rose, Peter, and Charlotte were sent to bring animals back so that he could feed. The others were set to make him comfortable.

"I did it for you Alice, and the rest of you. You treated me like a member of your family and for that I will always be grateful."

I would just like to say I just wrote this and wanted to get it up ASAP. Here soon I will be re working chapters and making some edits. I hope you enjoyed this. You will find out what happened in the throne room in my next post. It will be a POV chapter.


	27. Prisoners Of War

_I'm sorry for the wait. There were a lot of things going on out of my control. Bear with me I am trying to get back on a regular posting schedule. As usual I don't own it and reviews are like a McDonald's Hot Fudge sundae with extra hot fudge or my husband returning home from being deployed. Also there will be smut in the next chapter…just a warning._

He was like a wild animal. The murderous look in his eyes was unrivaled by any of our previous opponents. It would be my last day in this cruel world and for that I was glad. Aro had changed me for my power and kept me enslaved against my will for the whole of my miserable Vampire existence. Garrett circled us like we were his prey. There was a glow emanating from his very body. The light began to spark brighter as he tightened the circle around us.

The growls and occasional scream from my fellow guard members sounded muffled. The bonds Chelsea had formed between us and the brothers broke in her hysterical terror. Many of my companions shook their heads as if waiting for a dream. Garrett paused in his perusal of the group and stood tall.

"Everyone may leave except for the brothers, their wives, and the Witch Twins. I understand Chelsea's power and if you wish to try and make it on your own I will allow it. I am not a murderer. I am here for vengeance." His voice was cold but filled with understanding.

Garrett had stood in our midst not too long ago being trained to join the guard. The power that he had was coveted by Aro and his brothers.

I ran. Following behind me was a small amount of the people who had did not follow loyally over the years. Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and myself were the only four to leave. The rest either no longer wished to lives this damned existence or realized they did not deserve to be spared.

Behind us as the door closed I saw blue fire. It encircled those who had done so much wrong in the past. The feeling of freedom overtook my damned soul. I realized at that moment that I could live my life as I chose. Although I had committed many crimes over the years it had always been under duress. My family and their children's lives had been the blood held over my head.

As we ran down the familiar hallways we came across the Cullen family who were with a few unfamiliar Vampires. Demetri and Felix immediately came to stand in front of Heidi in I in a protective stance. Carlisle stepped forward his hands outstretched in a gesture of goodwill.

"We will not harm you. We are merely wondering how you managed to escape Garrett's retribution."

Felix stepped forward to meet Carlisle in the middle.

"He allowed us our freedom. Our bonds to the brothers broke when Chelsea released us. We wish to go into the world and finally live our lives in freedom and peace."

The two men shook hands and there were many whispers among the vegetarian coven. Carlisle turned and spoke with his wife before turning back to us.

"You are more than welcome to come and stay with us for a while until you can adjust to life outside of Volterra's walls. We can help you get on your feet financially and perhaps show you how to hunt and exist on animal blood."

I looked at my fellow guard mates and nodded my head. This offer seemed like just the thing we needed to become reacclimated into the human world. We were like prisoners of war who had been locked away for years. It would take a long time for us to be able to function in the world but it was a challenge we were willing to accept.


	28. New Beginnings

I don't own. Steph does. Sorry for the delay. Lost my muse and my hard drive.

We returned to the states in a daze. Moving around on auto pilot flights were booked and promises of visits were made. Demetri, Felix, and Heidi chose to stay with Amelia and Josiah at their home in South Carolina. However Renata chose to come with us. They were like children who were never allowed to play. Ever to have joy. They would learn in time that there was freedom and happiness waiting for them in the world.

We found out that they had been keeping Demetri and Heidi's mating bond broken. Holding her safety over his head and vice versa. They always felt something towards each other but never were able to figure out what it was. Felix was so in love with himself that he had never given the idea of being mated a second thought. That would eventually change.

Our flight landed in New Hampshire and we finally made our way home. It was good to be home. All of the couples broke off to their own devices. Jasper and I made our way to our room. He was the only thing that mattered to me in that moment. Showing him how much I needed him and how much I cared.

We fell into each other's arms and made our love for each other known. It had been too long since we could be with each other. His touch as he knelt at my feet was reverent, worshipful. His fingertips left firey trails along my skin; his eyes were darkened with lust for me. I knew the rest of the family would be reaping the rewards of our love for the rest of the night.

He kissed his way up my legs from the tips of my toes slowly. Carrying me to the bed we made up for all the time we lost while in Italy. After a broken headboard and 3 destroyed pillows we fell against each other. Sated I rolled over on my back and Jasper rolled over on his side facing me. I closed by eyes with satisfaction and was rather upset when someone knocked on our door.

"Family meeting you two love birds! Alice has some big news for us!" Emmett's obnoxious voice broke into our coccoon.

Resigned to the fact that he was not going to give up we dressed quickly and made our way to the living room.

Alice was positively glowing with excitement.

"Sit! Sit! I have some amazing news. Well Garrett and I do!" Her voice climbed to a register that would surely be having nearby dogs howl if we weren't so secluded.

Garrett smiled indulgently at his mate and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He stepped forward to speak.

"Now you all know one of my powers having kind of seen it first hand. I also know Alice has probably mentioned the aspects of my other power."

He glanced around shyly. Worried that we were going to judge him.

"I can give you each one of your dreams. It doesn't matter what it is I can make it happen. Don't take this offer lightly as it is permanent and only one dream per person. But you are all like family to me. If there is anything you want I can make it happen."

There was a stunned silence as one person in the room stepped forward. Renata.

"Could you make me mortal again. I wish to live my life and then be able to pay for my sins before God. Although The Brothers' forced me against my will to commit the crimes I still wish to have judgement for those who I have harmed. I wish to stay with you all until my dying day."

Garrett smiled sadly at the young women in front of him and locked eyes with her. A glowing white light overtook her body and the changes were subtle.

She was still a stunning young woman. Her skin not quite as perfect and her teeth were a beautiful dark hazel. She smiled and looked at her hands. Then ran over to hug Garrett.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear while tears, real tears poured down her face.


End file.
